


Six months

by Niablack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Out of Character, Veterinary Clinic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niablack/pseuds/Niablack
Summary: Clexa Modern AU"Aveva aperto il cofanetto dell’anello che ora portava al dito. Nylah l’amava davvero tanto, chi avrebbe potuto trovarla perfetta mentre si gustava il nulla in tv con la grazia di un camionista?Doveva essere il momento più felice della sua vita, ma in quel momento Clarke si sentì come il cerbiatto abbagliato dai fari di un’auto, incapace di muoversi mentre la vita la investiva.Sperava con tutte le sue forze di non sfondarle il cofano."





	1. Dicembre

Clarke aveva fame. Avrebbe dato di tutto per poter mangiare qualcosa, ma quella dannata macchinetta era guasta. Poteva gustarsi solo un pessimo caffè bruciato. Fissava la sua mano tremante mentre teneva la sigaretta tra le dita, continuava a ripetersi che sarebbe stata l’ultima, sapendo benissimo di mentire a sé stessa. Ormai quello era il suo rituale quotidiano, formato da cinque ultime volte durante le sue ore di turno. Una ogni due ore. Clarke era una persona metodica, in tutto.

Questa era la quarta e le aspettavano ancora due ore di lavoro. Aspirò l’ultima boccata di relax appoggiandosi al muro con la schiena, mentre cercava di staccare la mente guardando il cielo. Puntava il naso all’insù alla prima buona occasione, anche questo era un rituale che si portava fin da quando era bambina. Quando era molto piccola, suo padre le disse che, se avesse guardato tra le nuvole e le stelle, avrebbe trovato ciò che desiderava veramente e Dio solo sa quanto ne avesse bisogno ora. Espirò una nuvola di fumo dalla bocca, sorridendo per come era riuscita a creare la sua nuvola personale, ma il suo gioco venne interrotto dalla suoneria del suo cellulare. Si sbrigò a buttare la sigaretta e prese il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni della divisa. Era Niylah.

_“Ciao piccola, tutto bene?”_ rispose con voce dolce e un po’ stanca. _“Si tranquilla, non dovrei fare dei straordinari oggi. Faccio di tutto per esserci questa sera”_ una pausa e le scappò un sorriso imbarazzato, tanto da farle abbassare lo sguardo verso il terreno, dove giacevano i resti delle sue ultime volte della settimana. _“Ehi, così non vale! Stai distraendo il personale di turno… due ore e torno a casa, poi puoi farmi tutto quello che vuoi”_ sorrise sorniona, calciando un mozzicone poco più in là. _“A dopo, un bacio”_ chiuse la telefonata e fissò di nuovo la sua mano tremolante. Con il sole caldo del tramonto, l’anello all’anulare sembrava spiccare ancora di più e quel pensiero la rattristò. 

Guardò un’ultima volta verso l’orizzonte per poi rientrare dalla porta sul retro dell’ambulatorio. Che cosa buffa trovarsi a guardare il lavoro dei propri sogni svolto da altri.

Niylah le aveva chiesto di sposarla la sera prima, Clarke era tornata a casa stanca dopo una giornata davvero infernale e l’unica cosa che voleva fare era gustarsi un po’ di tv e una birra sul divano. Stava andando tutto così bene. Avevano appena finito di cenare e si stavano gustando un po’ di patatine davanti a un film di cui non si sarebbero mai ricordate la trama. Dovevano solo occupare il tempo senza impegno, ma la ragazza con cui conviveva da tre anni non la pensava allo stesso modo. Con la scusa di andare a prendere una cosa in cucina tornò inginocchiandosi davanti a lei con un cofanetto in mano. 

_“So che non è il miglior modo di chiederlo e che tutto dovrebbe essere perfetto, ma tu sei perfetta così per me. Distrutta dopo il lavoro e con una birra in mano. Ti amo per quella che sei, Clarke. Vuoi sposarmi e rendermi la donna più felice sulla faccia della terra?”_ glielo aveva chiesto con gli occhi lucidi e pieni di speranza. Aveva aperto il cofanetto dell’anello che ora portava al dito. Niylah l’amava davvero tanto, chi avrebbe potuto trovarla perfetta mentre si gustava il nulla in tv con la grazia di un camionista? 

Doveva essere il momento più felice della sua vita, ma in quel momento Clarke si sentì come il cerbiatto abbagliato dai fari di un’auto, incapace di muoversi mentre la vita la investiva. 

Sperava con tutte le sue forze di non sfondarle il cofano.

 

\---

 

Passarono un paio di giorni dalla proposta e già l’anello aveva trovato collocazione nell’armadietto dello spogliatoio della clinica veterinaria. Ad ogni pausa sigaretta si fermava a fissarlo con la morte nel cuore. Non riusciva a sentirsi felice come avrebbe dovuto e si sentiva in colpa. Certo, aveva immaginato che prima o poi si sarebbe arrivate a quello, ma ora che aveva detto sì non si sentiva adeguata. Era giunto il tempo della terza sigaretta del giorno, quando ricevette una chiamata da sua madre, Abby.

_“Clarke Griffin! Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?”_ la rimproverò subito, senza nemmeno darle il tempo di salutare.

_“Dirti cosa, mamma?”_ stava già scongiurando che non si trattasse della proposta.

_“Come cosa? Ho una figlia con la testa tra le nuvole!”_ sospirò pesantemente prima di continuare. _“Niylah è qui, è venuta a chiedermi la tua mano, è stata così dolce. Ah, se solo ci fosse tuo padre qui”_ Clarke sentì la voce della sua ragazza salutare in lontananza e le vennero le lacrime agli occhi. Se solo ci fosse ancora lui, saprebbe a chi chiedere spiegazioni di tutte quelle strane emozioni. Le mancava così tanto. Fece un tiro di sigaretta e faticò a portarsela alla bocca per il tremore alla mano. Tutte le volte che Jake veniva nominato perdeva il controllo dei propri tremori e doveva usare tutta la sua concentrazione per rilassarsi. 

Niylah aveva impiegato almeno un anno a capire come arginare quel problema quando era in sua compagnia.

_“Volevo dirtelo di persona domenica a pranzo, ma è stata dolcissima a rispettare la tradizione”_ come sapeva mentire bene, con la voce rotta dal pianto imminente e la voglia di strozzare la sua futura moglie. Sua madre sapeva davvero essere un’impicciona e soprattutto ora doveva poter pensare a mente lucida.

_“Sono così contenta che te l’abbia chiesto, non potevo avere una nuora migliore”_ ormai Abby era partita per la tangente iniziando a commuoversi: la sua bambina stava diventando grande e si sarebbe sposata. La sua mente stava già pensando a bambini in adozione e alla futura famiglia numerosa e nessuno le avrebbe rubato il suo sogno ad occhi aperti. Fortunatamente l’idillio venne interrotto da una collega di Clarke che la pregò di rientrare con urgenza.

_“Mamma ci sentiamo più tardi, devo andare. Salutami Niylah, dille che mi deve portare al cinese stasera”_ sorrise al pensiero della cena estorta prima di rientrare e seguire la sua collega fino all’ufficio del direttore.

_“Mi aveva fatto cercare, mister Woods?”_ affacciandosi alla porta cercando il dirigente della struttura.

_“Oh vieni, entra pure Clarke. Accomodati”_ sorrise facendole segno di entrare. Questo di solito non portava nulla di buono, soprattutto quando era presente tutto il personale di turno della clinica. Si accorse solo ora di quella ragazza mora più giovane di lei che stava fissando tutti loro. Aveva gli occhi sgranati e lo sguardo perso, non capiva chi fosse e il motivo per cui era lì. Non era una cliente, se ne sarebbe ricordata: non avrebbe potuto dimenticare quelle pozze verdi e quelle labbra carnose. Sorrise appena: aveva appena ricevuto una proposta di matrimonio e stava già guardando un’altra. La via verso la cerimonia sarebbe stata molto lunga.

_“Signori, vi presento Alexandra Forrest, è la nostra nuova tirocinante. Frequenta l’ultimo anno di università e sarà con noi per i prossimi tre mesi”_ spiegò con voce affabile, sistemando un po’ di scartoffie sulla scrivania. 

_“Da lunedì l’affido a te Clarke, lavorerete fianco a fianco per il primo periodo”_

Cazzo, l’aveva fregata! La bionda deglutì appena mentre i colleghi rimanevano in silenzio felici di non dover seguire da subito il nuovo arrivo.

_“Perché farla partire dal laboratorio? Per imparare dovrebbe seguire gli altri”_ chiese Clarke con tono scocciato, sperando di portare quelle argomentazioni dalla sua parte. Non ne voleva proprio sapere della tirocinante da seguire per tutto il giorno. Non avevano nemmeno una fotocopiatrice da farle usare.

_“Hai più tempo delle altre e hai una grande esperienza, potrai introdurla al meglio nella ricerca e nella clinica”_ la fissò negli occhi con sguardo fermo. Non avrebbe ottenuto più nulla da lui. _“Appena si sarà abituata al lavoro passerà ad affiancare i tuoi colleghi”_ continuò riservando un sorriso ad Alexandra, che dal canto suo si trovava ad assistere a quel dialogo come se non fosse presente. Notò subito una certa ostilità da parte del tecnico di laboratorio e capì di non essere la benvenuta, ma in fondo chi vorrebbe una tirocinante a cui insegnare in giornate piene di lavoro? Era agitata e si vedeva benissimo, ma nessuno in quella stanza pareva riservarle un sorriso di benvenuto a parte Woods.

_“Bene signori, se ora ci volete scusare, dovrei terminare un po’ di pratiche con la signorina Forrest”_ senza lasciare spazio di replica. 

Clarke fece un sorriso di circostanza alla ragazza, ne studiò meglio i particolari del viso prima di salutarla. _“A lunedì”_ un po’ secca nel tono prima di sparire nel corridoio. Doveva trovare assolutamente il modo di rifilarla agli altri!

 

\---

 

La settimana passò in fretta e ancora più velocemente il weekend tra tutte le domande a tappeto di Abby. Il Natale era alle porte e il solo pensiero di passare tre giorni in sua presenza in quel modo la stava distruggendo. Pregò Niylah di portarla da qualche parte, una giornata solo per loro due, voleva prendere una boccata d’aria prima di immergersi nel vortice delle feste e programmarono la fuga dalla realtà per il weekend successivo. Quel lunedì mattina le sembrava impossibile scivolare fuori dal letto e dall’abbraccio caldo della sua ragazza. No, futura moglie. Ora che poteva ascoltare il battito tranquillo del suo cuore, quel pensiero le sembrava meno minaccioso, quasi piacevole. 

_“Da oggi sono agli arresti domiciliari. Woods mi ha affiancato una tirocinante da seguire, quello stronzo”_ sbuffò Clarke cercando un posto comodo tra i seni di Niylah. 

_“Non hai ancora iniziato e già cerchi consolazione?”_ ridacchiò. _“Dai, magari non è così male come sembra, puoi sempre affibbiarla a Linda. Le serve il battesimo del fuoco”_ con tono furbo. Sapeva quanto era difficile da trattare la sua collega. 

_“Linda è la punizione divina per tutti… però non è una cattiva idea. Se sopravvive al primo giorno è tutta in discesa! E avrà la migliore da cui imparare”_ sospirò con nostalgia, ricordando i tempi in cui tutto era perfetto e operava al fianco della sua collega. 

Clarke arrivò in ambulatorio per le otto, giusto in tempo per sistemare le degenze e salutare la signora delle pulizie, quando sentì bussare all’ingresso. Mancava ancora un’ora all’apertura e si avvicinò alla sala d’attesa sbuffando _“Apriamo tra un’ora, torni più tardi!”_

_“Sono Alexandra Forrest, Woods mi ha detto di arrivare a quest’ora”_ arrivò una voce dolce e impacciata dall’altra parte della porta.

Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo. Clarke chiuse gli occhi e fece un bel respiro. La giornata stava incominciando malissimo e la pausa sigaretta era ancora troppo lontana. Le aprì e l’invitò a entrare con un sorriso di circostanza.

_“Entra. Ti mostro lo spogliatoio, puoi usare l’armadietto in fondo a destra_ ” con tono freddo. La bionda la precedeva a passo svelto, cercando di sbrigare le formalità in modo rapido e indolore. Alexandra la seguiva in silenzio guardandosi intorno con aria colpevole, ora aveva la certezza di non essere la benvenuta. Non era mai stata in una clinica così grande, avrebbe preferito un posto più piccolo, ma aveva davvero bisogno di quel tirocinio e l’avevano già rifiutata in diversi ambulatori nella città.

Clarke la lasciò qualche minuto, giusto il tempo di riprendere contatto con la parte umana dentro di sé che ancora dormiva. Aveva finito di sistemare il laboratorio e ora poteva occuparsi della nuova arrivata con il primo scherzo della giornata: il caffè. La macchinetta non era ancora stata riparata. 

Si avvicinò alla porta socchiusa dello spogliatoio e lanciò un’occhiata all’interno, cercando la figura della mora e rimase impietrita davanti a quello spettacolo. Non si vedeva granché, ma poteva intravedere in modo distinto la schiena della ragazza mentre armeggiava con la parte superiore della divisa, indossandola direttamente sulla pelle. Si morse un po’ il labbro notando quanto fosse bella e come i pantaloni aderissero perfettamente alle sue curve. E quello strano tatuaggio, che le partiva dalla base del collo fino ai fianchi, sembrava attirare la sua attenzione come una calamita. Rimase lì in silenzio per un po’ finché la mora non si voltò verso la porta sentendosi osservata. 

La bionda accennò un sorriso imbarazzato _“Scusami Alexandra, volevo chiederti se ti andava un caffè prima di iniziare”_.

_“Si grazie, arrivo subito”_ rispose con entusiasmo, finendo di sistemarsi la divisa. _“Ma chiamami Lexa, ok?”_ e il suo sorriso solare contagiò Clarke, tanto da farle tendere le labbra di riflesso.

_“Vieni, ti offro il caffè di benvenuto”_ lo schifosissimo caffè.

 

\---

 

La prima settimana di lavoro fianco a fianco passò senza problemi. Almeno per Clarke. La stessa cosa non si poteva dire per la nuova tirocinante. Lexa aveva passato i primi giorni a scontrarsi con i silenzi e le risposte secche del tecnico di laboratorio, il suo borbottare quando non capiva le cose e lo sbuffare con aria di sufficienza. Era palese che non avesse voglia di averla intorno. Ora si trattava di sopravvivenza: passare il resto del suo tirocinio come una normale stagista o facendosi valere? 

Lexa optò per la seconda scelta.

Superato l’imbarazzo iniziale, si dimostrò molto attenta e scrupolosa, sempre pronta a chiedere ciò che non capiva e interessata alle novità. Avevano iniziato ad abbozzare qualche battuta, ma senza scendere mai nel personale. La vita privata di entrambe non veniva mai nominata. Clarke aveva scoperto che la sua nuova tirocinante aveva sei anni meno di lei e, per certi versi, rivedeva in quella ragazza la sé stessa di anni prima. L’aveva messa alla prova su tutto, ma sembrava cavarsela bene, oltre ad avere un po’ d’intraprendenza e sfacciataggine. Questo particolare aveva ammorbidito un po’ i suoi modi di fare e la mora si era rilassata in sua presenza, riuscendo a dare il meglio di sé. 

Clarke però non era cieca, anzi. L’aveva osservata molto bene, iniziando a riconoscere alcune espressioni dubbiose e quella strana smorfia che faceva ogni volta che guardava al microscopio. Aveva iniziato a trovarle attività specifiche solo per vedere quelle facce buffe che le piacevano tanto. Pensare a Niylah in quei momenti non serviva proprio a nulla, se non a farle aumentare il senso di colpa. Non era una cosa che poteva succedere, quindi perché martoriarsi? Clarke però doveva parlare con qualcuno della situazione e implorò la sua migliore amica, Raven, di trovare una sera libera per lei. 

Per fortuna il venerdì sera arrivò in fretta.

_“Griff, ci siamo già bevute una birra e hai ordinato il primo cocktail e non mi hai ancora detto perché mi hai implorato di uscire”_ Raven fissava l’altra persa nell’imbarazzo totale, incapace di poter rendere reali le sue preoccupazioni. 

Clarke si limitò a mostrarle la mano con l’anello al dito. _“L’ha fatto la settimana scorsa”_

_“Oh porca puttana!”_ sbraitò la latina per poi scoppiare a ridere. “ _Ti ha fregata, Griffin! L’hai già detto a Octavia e alle altre?”_ tutta contenta per la notizia.

_“Figurati se lo dico a Octavia ora! Non so nemmeno io come mi sento”_ confessò sentendosi immediatamente più leggera. Solo ora Clarke aveva trovato il coraggio di guardare la sua amica negli occhi.

_“Sei un vero casino. Cosa c’è che non va?”_ abbassò la voce e lasciò la parola alla sua amica, incoraggiandola con un sorriso.

_“Non lo so, non ci avevo mai pensato al matrimonio… mi conosci, ci ho messo un anno a fidarmi di Niylah! E questa stronza, l’altra sera si inginocchia davanti a me, mentre guardavo la tv e bevevo birra sul divano”_ con gli occhi atterriti, guardando il vuoto mentre ricordava ogni singolo dettaglio _“Sul divano, capisci? Ho rischiato di risponderle con un rutto”_ cercando lo sguardo complice dell’amica prima di scoppiare a ridere di gusto.

_  “Quanto sei selvatica! è stata davvero dolcissima” _

_“Si è davvero un amore, ma… non lo so Rae. Mi sembra di essere messa all’angolo”_ tirando le labbra in una smorfia infastidita, continuando a cercare una risposta nello sguardo dell’altra. Risposta che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto darle.

_ “La ami?”  _

Clarke si prese un momento prima di rispondere. Solo un paio di secondi. Un’eternità

_ “Sì”  _

Aveva davvero bisogno di pensarci? Cercava di convincersi che era colpa dell’alcol e della preoccupazione. Doveva essere quello, ma nessuna di queste scuse la stava facendo sentire meno sporca.

A quella pausa Raven si fece seria, non aveva mai sentito tentennamenti da parte sua. 

Mai.

_“Ok… qui la situazione è seria, Griff. Cerca di chiarirti le idee prima di combinare casini”_ mise una mano su quella dell’amica e gliela accarezzò appena _“Io non dirò nulla a Octavia fino a tuo ordine. Ora scoliamoci il locale, sono sconvolta”_ ridacchiò un po’ portandosi una mano al petto, strappando un sorriso anche a Clarke.

 

\---

 

Quello fu un weekend strano: solo lei e Niylah in una baita nel nulla. Cellulari spenti e nessuno che sapesse dove cercarle. 

Sesso, sonno e cibo. 

Non avevano fatto altro per trentasei ore, ritrovandosi indolenzite e innamorate come il primo giorno. Clarke aveva dimenticato di avere dei tremori alle mani.

Era tutto perfetto, ma il lunedì arriva per tutti e per lei non faceva eccezione. Mancavano solo dieci giorni a Natale e in clinica c’era una gran agitazione per determinare i turni di riposo e per il rinfresco natalizio. 

Lexa aveva trovato una nuova routine del mattino: fare il caffè per lei e Clarke di sua iniziativa, seguirla nelle degenze dandole una mano con le cure agli animali nelle gabbie e rinchiudersi nel laboratorio sotto l’occhio vigile del suo nuovo mentore. Si sentiva utile. Felice. Il tecnico di laboratorio si guardava bene dal bere quella schifezza, ma era piacevole vedere quel culetto darsi tanto da fare per ingraziarsela. In cambio le stava insegnando moltissimo, era severa, ma ogni volta trovava il modo di spiegarle i suoi errori tra un borbottare e l’altro senza sbraitare. Ogni tanto si lasciava andare ed era così bello vederla sorridere, le si illuminavano gli occhi. Lexa aveva notato che succedeva solo durante il lavoro, normalmente era tutta un bofonchiare e aspettare con ansia la pausa sigaretta con lo stesso rituale: se avesse avuto un centesimo per ogni “ _Questa è l’ultima, giuro_ ”, ora sarebbe ricca. 

Le ricordava tanto Leo, il gatto rosso in degenza. Doveva aver speso cinque delle sue sette vite per tutto quello che aveva passato, eppure ogni mattina soffiava a entrambe con ferocia. Le faceva tenerezza, così pieno di orgoglio e forza da non voler accettare di essere terrorizzato. In fondo amava questo lato degli animali: avere sempre un obiettivo fondamentale, la sopravvivenza. 

Non sapeva nulla di Clarke che non fosse legato al proprio lavoro, ma qualcosa le ricordava lo stesso spirito combattivo. 

Avevano parlato tante volte di cosa volesse fare Lexa in futuro, dei suoi sogni e Clarke era sempre pronta a darle consigli professionali accurati. Si era chiesta più volte come mai fosse relegata alla cura delle degenze e al laboratorio, non la vedeva mai partecipare alle visite e tantomeno alle operazioni, eppure aveva così tanta esperienza clinica. Però sotto sotto ne era felice, l’aveva tutta per sé.

 

\---

 

Arrivò il 24 dicembre in un lampo, contro ogni aspettativa tutto sembrava perfetto. Idilliaco. 

Clarke era sempre più attaccata alla sua futura moglie e non vedeva l’ora di vestire in bianco per lei, tanto che iniziarono a cercare i vestititi e a definire una data per il loro matrimonio. 

L’ultimo weekend di maggio era perfetto per entrambe.

Avevano già trovato un celebrante e il luogo, mancavano solo gli invitati. Clarke pregò la sua adorabile dolce metà di aspettare qualche mese, o Octavia avrebbe monopolizzato le loro vite nel bene e nel male. Nylah acconsentì ridendo: lei era felice, tutto il resto non importava.

Alle 18.30 lo studio veterinario chiuse le porte ai clienti e si aprì ai festeggiamenti interni. Sbucarono bottiglie di spumante ben nascoste negli armadietti, insieme a svariati dolci, e fu subito festa tra tutti i presenti. Ovviamente Woods era assente, o avrebbe bloccato tutto sul nascere. 

Clarke e Linda furono le prime a stappare bottiglie davanti a tutti e Lexa non faceva altro che sorridere di rimando. Era davvero felicissima di aver trovato quel posto di lavoro. Ora le sembrava tutto al suo posto: la sua vita e i suoi obiettivi.

Quanto si sbagliava, eppure avrebbe dovuto saperlo che il destino ama giocare tiri mancini. Ma no, era ancora innocente.

A turno i colleghi si complimentarono con lei per esser riuscita a gestire l’atmosfera in laboratorio, impresa difficile anche per chi la conosceva da anni, ma non capì il motivo di tanto stupore. Arrivò il momento del saluto finale e si trovò davanti al suo mentore ubriaca di risate, non avrebbe saputo dire chi stava ridendo di più tra loro, ma era tutto così bello.

Clarke avvolse Lexa in un abbraccio affettuoso, la strinse forte e la mora affondò il viso nell’incavo del collo perdendosi nel suo profumo.

Oblio.

Si guardarono per un tempo indefinito. Cielo e prato si unirono per un unico orizzonte. 

Lexa chiuse gli occhi, mentre il cuore le martellava nelle tempie senza senso e si allungò per un bacio. Un bacio di circostanza. Un bacio innocente.

Un bacio diretto alla guancia, ma terminato all’angolo della bocca di Clarke.

Fu solo un istante, un lunghissimo istante. Si era sorpresa a indugiare in quel contatto. 

Pelle d’oca e ricalcolo delle priorità. 

Occhi su occhi. 

Lei e il suo sorriso. 

Sospiri pesanti e nulla di forzato. 

Lexa cercò di distogliere i pensieri da quello che era appena successo, ma lei continuava ad essere così presente con ogni suo gesto.

Lexa e Clarke rimasero a fissarsi quel centesimo di secondo in più. A nessuno parve di vedere qualcosa di strano, eppure loro due videro nascere un mondo da un fortuito scarto verso destra. 

Clarke non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalle sue labbra, mentre si mortificava per non essere riuscita nei suoi buoni propositi.

E Lexa… beh lei era così confusa, non capiva che le stava succedendo, ma non riusciva a staccare la mente dalle sensazioni che stava provando in quel momento.

Sarebbero stati tre giorni difficili. 

In fondo a che serve il Natale, se non a ricordare le persone a noi care?

\---

 

Natale.

A casa di Abby era tutto perfetto: camino, albero, decorazioni e posti speciali per le ospiti del giorno. Clarke continuava a tenere per mano Niylah, sicura di perderla se avesse staccato il contatto. Sicura allo stesso modo di avere Lexa nella mente: ogni pensiero era rivolto a cercare le sue labbra. Perché non riusciva a togliersela dalla testa? 

Clarke si ritrovò di fronte la sua futura sposa e cercò di far coincidere i tratti della sua tirocinante con lei, ma nulla le sembrò più sbagliato. 

Gli opposti si attraggono davvero?

Non lo sapeva, ma di certo Lexa l’attraeva con tutta sé stessa. 

La voleva. Ora. 

Purtroppo non era lì, per poter realizzare i suoi desideri e Clarke rimase scombussolata per tutto il giorno.

Abby era un ciclone, non smetteva di parlare un attimo e sorrideva talmente tanto da sembrare finta, ma nessuno era più abituato a vederla così felice dalla morte di Jake. Le facevano male i muscoli del viso. Era spossante essere felici, ma come un ubriaco ne voleva ancora. Ancora un altro sorriso. Voleva sentirsi viva di nuovo e ora che aveva provato quelle sensazioni, ci si stava attaccando con tutte le sue forze.

Il resto della giornata filò liscio e Abby ebbe il buonsenso di non nominare il padre di Clarke, non l’avrebbe retto, non in quello stato. Il ritorno a casa fu davvero una ventata d’aria fresca dopo la gioia asfissiante della madre. Le braccia di Niylah erano l’unico luogo dove si sentiva al sicuro in quel momento, si lasciava cullare dal suo calore e dal ritmo del suo respiro. Aveva davvero bisogno di una pausa e la sua futura sposa sapeva come riappacificare la sua mente con il resto del mondo. 

Silenzio e presenza. Non le serviva altro.

La belva si risvegliò dal suo torpore con una vibrazione del cellulare. Era un messaggio di Lexa. Aprì incuriosita il messaggio davanti a Nylah, non aveva segreti per lei, e subito scoppiò a ridere davvero contenta per la prima volta in quella giornata. 

Era un’immagine, una foto fatta al microscopio di un cristallo di acido urico a forma di stella. Sembrava un fiocco di neve e quella scema di Lexa ci aveva applicato sopra il cappello di Babbo Natale oltre ai suoi auguri.

Niylah chiese cos’era, non capendone l’ilarità, ma quella era pura poesia agli occhi di Clarke.

Buon Natale anche a te Lexa. 

Ora la giornata poteva davvero ritenersi perfetta.  


	2. Gennaio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il rientro dalle vacanze pare tranquillo. Clarke e Lexa vanno a bere qualcosa dopo una giornata difficile al lavoro, ma la situazione tra loro si complica per colpa dell'alcol...

Lexa passò il capodanno insieme ad Anya, sua sorella, e ai suoi amici, tra cui spiccava Roan. La sorella l’aveva conosciuto in palestra, erano usciti un paio di volte prima di capire che non erano molto compatibili come coppia, ma erano perfetti come amici. Avevano lo stesso spirito critico verso il mondo e la stessa ironia. Per tutta la sera se l’era ritrovato vicino, nel palese tentativo di attirare l’attenzione in ogni modo. All’inizio Lexa lo aveva evitato, ma, presa per sfinimento, iniziò a trovare divertenti le sue battute. Tanto divertenti da riuscire ad ottenere un appuntamento con lei. Uscirono insieme, Roan riuscì a rubarle qualche bacio, ma a Lexa mancava qualcosa, nonostante lui fosse al di sopra del suo standard. Era bello, affascinante, riusciva a infilare una serie di frasi intelligenti, a differenza di alcuni ragazzi frequentati nei mesi precedenti, ma non le dava quel brivido.  
  
Brivido che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa da quel 24 dicembre. Si era ritrovata a pensare a quel bacio diverse volte e sempre con un sorriso sulle labbra. Clarke le piaceva tantissimo come persona, aveva iniziato ad apprezzare anche i suoi difetti. Durante una serata con gli amici si era ritrovata a guardarsi intorno per cercarla, riconoscendo l’odore delle sue sigarette nell’aria. Lexa non fumava, eppure le piaceva l’odore del fumo misto a quello del suo tecnico di laboratorio. ‘Sua’? L’aveva pensato veramente? Doveva darsi una calmata e capire che le stava succedendo… non poteva ritrovarsi invaghita di una donna. Non era… normale. Non le era mai successo prima.  
  
Clarke si era ammalata e la tirocinante passò la prima settimana sotto l’occhio vigile di Linda e delle altre colleghe, ma continuarono ad affidarle laboratorio e degenze sotto stretto monitoraggio. Leo aveva iniziato a riservare soffi e ringhi alle altre, mentre lei poteva avvicinarsi seguita dalle maledizioni nel suo sguardo. Sorrideva ogni volta a vederlo così sulle sue, trovava dolce quell’atteggiamento burbero e sostenuto da vero lord.  
  
Finalmente Clarke tornò al lavoro e rimase molto sorpresa di vedere i progressi fatti con la piccola progenie di Satana.  
  
_“Come hai fatto a domare la belva?”_ le chiese la bionda incuriosita.  
  
_“E’ un finto burbero, guarda, mi lascia fare le terapie senza graffiare”_  
  
_“Certo, sei la sua colf”_ sbottò Clarke con un pizzico di gelosia.  
  
_“Scema, guardalo com’è carino”_ in effetti Leo le riservava sguardi più dolci. Clarke si avvicinò a controllare quel piccolo miracolo, ma lui soffiò indispettito.  
  
_“Ehi!”_ bastò un richiamo di Lexa per far calmare la palla di pelo feroce.  
  
_“Devo farlo vedere alle altre”_ ridacchiò Clarke.  
  
_“Non lo prendere in giro, ti somiglia, sai? Avete lo stesso atteggiamento”_ Lexa le riservò un sorriso dolce e la bionda non riuscì a nascondere l’imbarazzo. Anche lei si era lasciata domare dalla prima tirocinante di turno? Aveva passato l’influenza tra le coccole di Niylah e quelle labbra avevano continuato a ossessionarla. Tanto da sperare che la sua ragazza uscisse di casa per poter fantasticare ad occhi aperti senza dover fingere in continuazione.  
  
Perché doveva fingere? Perché la stava ossessionando così?    
  
Le guardò il fondoschiena ben stretto nella divisa e le vennero i brividi. Ok, era bellissima e avrebbe voluto farle di tutto. Ora poteva ammetterlo a sé stessa: il fascino dell’innocenza aveva colpito sotto la cintura e ora stava mostrando il fianco. Era una ragazzina però, almeno per lei era classificabile in quella categoria, ed eticamente era una cosa proibita.  
  
Vietata e altamente allettante.  
  
Continuarono a lavorare insieme alle degenze rimanendo in silenzio, ma finivano per trovarsi sempre molto vicine. Clarke non lo faceva apposta, ma inconsciamente si ritrovava sempre a pochi centimetri, tanto da poter sentire il profumo del suo shampoo.  
  
Lexa sentiva la presenza intorno a lei, si gustava il suo profumo inconfondibile quando le passava vicino. Poteva distinguere il rumore dei suoi respiri. Che le stava succedendo? Davvero la stava attirando così tanto quella scorbutica o era solo un’illusione in cui si crogiolava da Natale? Clarke non lasciava trasparire nulla a parte un po’ d’imbarazzo. Doveva essere una sua proiezione mentale. Sarà stato il fascino della divisa, ma iniziava a essere difficile rimanere concentrata con tutti quei pensieri che si alternavano in testa.  
  
A fine turno Roan la chiamò, le chiese di uscire quella sera e accettò. Doveva togliersela dalla testa e lui era l’unico buon motivo in circolazione.  
  
 

\---

  
  
Lexa era rimasta positivamente colpita da Roan e aveva provato a dargli una possibilità, a letto non era male, ma quegli occhi azzurri continuavano a tormentarla.  
  
Quella mattina aveva tentato di nascondere al meglio quel vistoso succhiotto sul collo, ma la bionda non aveva perso tempo per farle una battutina durante le degenze.  
  
Avrebbe voluto sprofondare.  
  
Clarke invece ringraziò quel particolare: Lexa aveva qualcuno, non poteva essere sua. Nonostante l’accenno di gelosia, ora poteva dare tregua alle sue ossessioni.  
   
  
L’imbarazzo venne presto interrotto da uno stridere di ruote, rumori d’auto e una ripartenza in sgommata davanti alla clinica. Accorsero subito a vedere cosa era successo e all’ingresso trovarono uno scatolone con un gattino sanguinante. Clarke guardò verso la strada con sguardo furente e imprecò, prima di prendere la scatola. _“Andiamo, non c’è tempo da perdere”_ fece cenno a Lexa di aprirle la porta e la mora rimase impressionata dal cambio di espressione sul suo volto. Sembrava più vigile e fredda, non l’aveva mai vista in questo modo.  
  
Arrivarono in fretta nella sala chirurgica non utilizzata quel giorno e Clarke iniziò a controllare il gattino tentando di stabilizzarlo. Dava istruzioni dettagliate a Lexa per stilare la cartella clinica e vedere come procedere, soprattutto se valeva la pena chiedere l’aiuto di Linda, ma questo non lo aveva ancora detto alla tirocinante, che sembrava piuttosto sconvolta da quello che stava succedendo.  
  
Il cucciolo perdeva sangue dalla bocca e respirava a fatica, Clarke iniziò ad auscultare il torace con il fonendoscopio e scosse la testa. _“Qui abbiamo una presunta perforazione polmonare da urto e una frattura facciale. Guarda. La mandibola sembra fuori sede e rantola nel tentativo di respirare”_  
  
Quello per lei aveva un significato chiaro e cercava la stessa risposta nei suoi occhi verdi. Il suo tono era triste, ma più per le reazioni della tirocinante che per la situazione.  
  
_“Non possiamo tentare altro?”_ implorò, ma sapeva già di aver chiesto una cosa fuori dalle loro possibilità.  
  
Linda passò lì davanti per inizio turno e guardò la cartella clinica alzando un sopracciglio. “ _Qui non c’è più nulla da fare”_ con ovvietà. Guardò poi Clarke e accennò un sorriso. _“Ci pensiamo noi, grazie Clarke. Le insegno come si fa”_  
  
La bionda si allontanò dalla sala operatoria guardando un po’ quello sguardo perso. Aveva la netta sensazione di lasciarla affondare tra i tentacoli di un cinico kraken. Linda sapeva davvero essere uno schiaffo in faccia in certe occasioni, figuriamoci quando la si conosce appena.  
  
Era ora di anticipare la pausa sigaretta. Primo punto di rottura della sua routine.  
  
Clarke si era insospettita nel non vedere tornare Lexa dopo un’ora, temeva di sapere dove trovare la sua tirocinante. Si diresse verso il bagno.  
  
Nulla.  
  
Poi uscì e trovo la mora accovacciata a terra con gli occhi rossi e lucidi, vicino ai suoi mozziconi della settimana. Cercò di ricomporsi davanti a lei e in risposta le porse il pacchetto di sigarette.  
  
_“Non fumo, ma grazie”_ con la voce rotta dal pianto. Si rialzò ancora incapace di sostenerne lo sguardo.  
  
_“Hai fatto tu l’eutanasia?”_  
  
“ _Già…”_ e le parole le morirono in gola nel tentativo di fermare tutta quell’emotività.  
  
_“Linda è una cinica stronza a un occhio esterno, ma ha fatto la cosa giusta”_ iniziò a spiegarle con tono calmo.  
  
_“Ma l’ho ucciso…”_ sussurrò.  
  
_“Non l’hai ucciso, gli hai dato pace”_ si avvicinò e ne cercò lo sguardo. _“Guardami Lexa, non hai fatto nulla di male. Dispiace anche a me, ma hai evitato che quel povero gattino soffrisse inutilmente. Forse sarebbe durato qualche ora, respirando sempre meno e chissà con quali dolori”_ prese un fazzoletto di carta dalla tasca della divisa e glielo porse. Lexa notò quei tremori che finora le erano passati inosservati.  
  
_“E’ una questione di rispetto verso un altro essere vivente. Non è giusto farli soffrire quando non c’è altra scelta. Sarebbe egoista”_ le disse con dolcezza.  
  
_“Hai ragione, ma… non mi era mai successo prima. Non so bene come sentirmi”_  
  
“ _La prima volta sono rimasta in silenzio per tutto il giorno. Stasera offro io, ti porto a bere appena chiudiamo”_ le fece l’occhiolino riaccendendo il sorriso di Lexa per un istante.  
   
  
Clarke rientrò in laboratorio e chiamò subito Niylah per spiegarle del cambio di programma. _“Ehi ciao, tutto bene?”_ sorridendo imbarazzata. _“Ti spiace se questa sera esco con le altre? La tirocinante è in crisi dopo la prima eutanasia…”_ venne bloccata nel discorso e socchiuse gli occhi prima di sorridere contenta. _“Certo, te le saluto”_ si mordicchiò il labbro prima di continuare. _“Ti amo tanto, sai?”_ poco più di un sussurro prima di salutare e concludere la chiamata. Nylah non aveva fatto storie, anzi, era contenta che uscisse a svagarsi: l’aveva vista un po’ nervosa nell’ultimo periodo. Clarke si sentì un po’ in colpa per averle mentito, ma era stato più forte di lei.  
  
 

\---

  
  
La serata al pub fu un vero successo, l’alcol aveva curato il cuore di Lexa e lenito la sua nausea. Clarke si era impegnata per farla ridere il più possibile, dando fondo al suo repertorio d’idiozie e sembrava davvero essere una fonte inesauribile di battute. Dopo due pinte di birra e tre cocktail la mora iniziò a cedere, non riuscendo a parlare correttamente e rischiò di cadere nel tragitto verso il bagno. Clarke prese il comando della situazione, decisa a riportarla a casa in modo sicuro. Aveva già capito che piega avrebbe preso la serata e aveva deciso di spostarsi in taxi dall’ambulatorio: povera Nylah, avrebbe dovuto fare una levataccia per portarla in clinica il giorno dopo. Clarke reggeva un po’ meglio l’alcol rispetto alla ragazza più giovane, ma di certo non si poteva ritenere completamente in sé.  
  
Arrivarono con il taxi a casa di Lexa e, una volta saldato il conto, le mise un braccio intorno alla vita per aiutarla a salire le scale.  
  
_“Ce la faccio benissimo”_ cercò di argomentare la mora con la voce impastata dall’alcol, ottenendo solo una risata come risposta.  
  
_“Dai, ti lascio all’ingresso di casa e poi me ne vado. Non ti voglio sulla coscienza”_ prendendola in giro mentre continuava a sorreggerla. Ormai procedeva barcollando e strusciandosi al muro a ogni gradino.  
  
A Lexa piaceva sentire le mani di Clarke sui suoi fianchi, le piaceva come la teneva e quella presa salda la faceva sentire al sicuro. Portò una mano sulla sua e cercò di voltarsi per guardarla in viso, ma quel gesto fu fatale: inciampò trascinando la bionda a terra insieme a lei.  
  
Imprecò per poi scoppiare a ridere, seguita subito dopo da Clarke, ormai con le lacrime agli occhi per le risate.  
  
_“Griffin, mi stai soffocando con le tue tette”_ cercava di togliersela di dosso senza riuscire a coordinarsi.  
  
_“Non si è mai lamentato nessuno delle mie tette”_ ridacchiò spostandosi appena, facendo leva sulle braccia per non schiacciarla sotto il suo peso.  
  
Lexa la guardò un po’, facendosi seria guardandole il seno _“Non sono male…”_ poco più di un sussurro prima di guardarla negli occhi. Si allungò appena con il viso per cercare le sue labbra. Clarke rimase immobile e gustò il sapore del suo ultimo mojito. Si era trattenuta per tutta la serata, ma quel bacio aveva rotto ogni argine di buonsenso.  
  
_“Ti piacciono?”_ sussurrò piano, mentre l’alcol e l’eccitazione le facevano girare la testa.  
  
Lexa rispose con un altro bacio delicato _“Si”_ , seguito da un sorriso abbozzato. L’innocenza che la caratterizzava sembrava scomparsa, quelle pozze verdi che di solito brillavano felici alle novità ora sembravano scavarle dentro con desiderio. Non aspettò la risposta di Clarke, cercò di nuovo le sue labbra per un bacio passionale.  
  
Clarke chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi andare di peso sul suo corpo, mordendole e succhiandole le labbra.  
  
_“Le mie coinquiline non ci sono”_ riuscì a dire tra un mugolio e l’altro.  
  
_“Ok”_  
  
Clarke si rialzò e aiutò l’altra a fare lo stesso, per poi attaccarsi alla sua schiena e spingerla verso la porta di casa con palpabile impazienza. Alla mora girava la testa, quando era stata l’ultima volta che si era sentita così? E le mani che le accarezzavano la pelle sotto il maglione non la stavano aiutando di certo. La scalata alla porta fu breve e difficile, ma riuscirono a conquistare la vetta e quasi a sfondare la porta d’ingresso per la foga. Una volta entrate, Clarke la lasciò andare avanti di qualche passo, sentendosi il predatore davanti a un cucciolo indifeso. Sapeva che stava giocando col fuoco, ma era così eccitante vederla in quel modo. Lexa fece qualche passo incerto lanciando le scarpe in un angolo del corridoio e togliendosi il maglione che la stava soffocando. Non ne poteva più di quella inutile stoffa, la teneva lontana dalle sue mani. La bionda si morse le labbra e non riuscì più a trattenersi, afferrandola alle spalle, scostandole i capelli per baciarle il collo. Le labbra di Clarke erano morbide e bollenti e il contrasto con la sua pelle fresca la fece trasalire, ma ne voleva ancora.  
  
Clarke iniziò a spingerla piano piano verso il primo letto davanti a loro, senza mai staccare le labbra da lei, mentre le mani erano intente a esplorare ogni centimetro del suo corpo scoperto. Le gambe di Lexa toccarono il letto e le scappò una risata. Si girò appena e trovò baci famelici ad aspettarla.  
  
Le toglieva il respiro e le spegneva la mente mentre le slacciava con cura i jeans e le abbassava le mutandine. Rimase stupita da quel gesto veloce, nessun ragazzo c’era mai riuscito. L’ultima spinta secca di Clarke le fece mancare un battito.  
  
Si ritrovò stesa sul materasso schiacciata dal corpo dell’altra, poteva sentire i suoi seni premerle sulla schiena a ritmo del suo respiro accelerato. Un bacio. Un morso. Un altro bacio. Erano le distanze che la separavano dalla lucidità.  
  
La sentiva respirare impaziente sulle sue spalle, impazienza che condivideva appieno. Si sentiva davvero desiderata e non voleva altro che farsi toccare da lei, la voleva.  
  
Ora.  
  
Quell’attesa la stava uccidendo.  
  
_“Clarke…”_ implorò.  
  
Sentì la sua mano scivolare sul fianco, intrufolarsi tra lei e il letto fino al suo inguine, trovandola già pronta al suo tocco. Movimenti delicati e circolari le fecero perdere il controllo, tanto quando i respiri pesanti al suo orecchio, mentre l’altra mano indugiava al suo ingresso, stuzzicandola con piccole carezze. Era una vera tortura e la bionda ne era consapevole.  
  
Privare per poi dare.  
  
Tutto. Di colpo.  
  
Entrò in lei con due dita, facendola gemere per la sorpresa. Impostò un ritmo lento e profondo, cercando di esplorare le sfumature del suo piacere, ma Lexa non riusciva più ad aspettare, sapeva solo che la voleva e non era abbastanza.  
  
_“Clarke…”_ di nuovo a implorare le sue attenzioni.  
  
_“Ti prego… scopami…”_ si pentì di quella richiesta, vergognandosi di averla detta, ma appena sentì affondare un colpo con precisione, lasciò andare ogni pudore.  
  
_“Più forte…”_  
  
Venne accontentata con gioia, trattenersi stava diventando impossibile. Aveva sognato quel momento tante volte dopo quella festa di Natale. Da una fantasia leggera, si era trasformata in vitale necessità.  
  
Ora stava respirando per la prima volta. Ad ogni spinta, ad ogni gemito, poteva sentirsi viva di nuovo.  
  
Lexa cercava di muovere il bacino in cerca di qualcosa in più, quel contatto sembrava non bastarle mai e l’implorò di nuovo. Aggiunse un terzo dito e la sentì gemere forte, sempre più vicina all’apice del piacere. Clarke le morse la spalla e a quel gesto Lexa si lasciò travolgere da un potente orgasmo irrigidendosi sotto il suo peso.  
  
Era tutto così strano e nuovo per lei, non riusciva a dare una dimensione a quello che stava sentendo, ma le scappò una risata compiaciuta cercando di prendere fiato. La sua prima volta con una donna ed era stato così… non riusciva a definirlo. L’alcol le annebbiava la testa, ora era concentrata solo su quello che il suo corpo le stava trasmettendo e non era niente di negativo. Lentamente Clarke si scostò da lei rotolando sul fianco e cercandone lo sguardo. Un sorriso. Il più bel sorriso che potesse vedere.  
  
Rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi per qualche minuto, il tempo di prendere fiato. _“Tu sei pazza…”_ ridacchiò ancora, stremata e incapace di muoversi.  
  
_“Ragazzina, non ho finito con te”_ le rispose facendo una voce stupida, prima di rubarle un bacio e aiutarla a girarsi sulla schiena.  
  
_“Che hai in mente?”_ si morse il labbro persa tra il timore e il desiderio.  
  
Un altro bacio profondo, questa volta più dolce rispetto agli altri.  
  
_“Hai un buon sapore…”_ le sorrise prima di scendere sul suo corpo, solleticandola con la lingua. La sua pelle era salata, ma a Clarke non importava, le piaceva. Le allargò le gambe con un gesto gentile prima di dedicarsi al suo piacere. Aveva davvero un buon sapore, anche se si stava confondendo con quello dei troppi cocktail bevuti prima. Le afferrò i fianchi con una presa decisa iniziando a giocare e prendere tempo, con il solo gusto di farla impazzire. Quando le afferrò con forza i capelli nel retro della testa capì non c’era più tempo per scherzare e le regalò un secondo orgasmo… E un terzo, estorto con l’inganno.  
  
Clarke aspettò che Lexa si addormentasse per chiamare un taxi e tornare a casa. Guardò un’ultima volta la sua stanza prima di uscire, sorridendo divertita. Le ricordava la sua, quando era una studentessa: libri di anatomia e appunti ovunque, orari delle lezioni e poster degli zoo visitati. C’era anche una sua foto al fianco di una vasca con le lontre, doveva essere di qualche anno prima.  
  
Non riusciva a sentirsi in colpa, non del tutto. Era stato così bello e leggero. _“Eravamo ubriache”_ continuava a ripetersi quella scusa, ma quando vide Niylah addormentata si sentì spregevole. Come aveva potuto tradire la sua fiducia a quel modo? Era uscita da quella casa con ancora l’odore della sua tirocinante sul viso e sui vestiti. Non poteva avvicinarsi a lei in quel modo. Non poteva essere stata così stronza.  
  
Si spogliò in fretta e mise tutti i vestiti nella lavatrice, il giorno dopo avrebbe cancellato ogni traccia. Si buttò sotto l’acqua bollente della doccia per lavare via lo schifo, ma quel tepore non faceva altro che ricordarle il calore del suo corpo. Chissà come sarebbe stato farsi toccare da lei… sentirla dentro di sé. Clarke decise che era il momento di una doccia fredda e, quando cambiò la temperatura all’improvviso, le scappò un’imprecazione.  
  
_“Clarke? Sei tu?”_ Niylah si era svegliata.  
  
_“Scusami piccola, non volevo svegliarti. Avevo bisogno di una doccia”_  
  
Per fortuna era già passata al bagnoschiuma.  
  
_“Vuoi compagnia? Mi sei mancata questa sera…”_ bofonchiò con voce assonnata.  
  
_“Aspettami lì… sveglia se riesci”_ ridacchiò appena, sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a chiudere occhio.  
  
Nylah l’accolse tra le sue braccia e le sorrise. Clarke però aveva bisogno di cancellare quello che aveva appena fatto, un colpo di spugna. Sì, ne era certa, le bastava solo quello. Doveva ricordarsi com’era sentirsi della sua ragazza e le prese una mano, portandosela all’inguine. Non aveva bisogno di tante parole, quando il suo corpo parlava per lei ed era ancora piena di desiderio insoddisfatto. La sua futura sposa si risvegliò in fretta e apprezzò moltissimo per quella meravigliosa sorpresa: Clarke sembrava non avere limiti e non succedeva da molto tempo.  
  
 

\---

  
  
Lexa si risvegliò poco prima delle sei, aveva un gran mal di testa e aveva qualche vuoto della sera precedente. Ricordava benissimo tutto quello che aveva bevuto, ma non si sapeva spiegare il mal di schiena. Si alzò e si ritrovò nuda, con solo il reggiseno addosso. Che aveva combinato?  
  
I vestiti sparsi nel corridoio le ricordarono, pezzo dopo pezzo, quello che era successo, ma era ancora tutto così confuso. Un misto tra piacere e senso di colpa. Perché aveva dei lividi sulla schiena e sulle gambe? Guardò meglio in camera, ora aveva la netta sensazione di aver combinato un casino enorme.  
  
Un bellissimo casino.  
  
Vide i capelli biondi sulla coperta e sentì le ginocchia cedere, non se l’aspettava, aveva sperato fino in fondo che tutto quello fosse un sogno. Si piegò ad annusare la coperta ed ebbe la prova finale: l’odore inconfondibile delle sigarette di Clarke.  
  
E ora con che coraggio sarebbe andata in clinica?  
   
  
Il risveglio delle fidanzate fu di tutt’altro tipo: un sorriso raggiante stampato in volto e la bocca impastata per il poco sonno. Niylah si sentiva al settimo cielo, da un anno a questa parte Clarke era diventata metodica anche a letto, come se quello schema la salvasse da chissà cosa, ma ieri sera… no, non aveva paragoni per la furia che si era abbattuta su di lei e ora portava le cicatrici con orgoglio. Arrivarono in ritardo in clinica, circa un quarto d’ora per ricordare meglio la notte precedente. Niylah parcheggiò davanti all’ingresso e si premurò appena di spegnere il motore, prima di avventarsi di nuovo sulle labbra di Clarke. Un bacio pieno di passione e desiderio, ubriaca di felicità, non sembrava mai sazia.  
  
Un lungo, fottutissimo, bacio ricambiato da Clarke. Non era il bacio dato a qualcuno conosciuto da poco. No. Lexa lo capiva benissimo, anche se non sapeva niente della sua vita privata. Lo avrebbe visto anche un cieco.  
  
Quindi cos’era stata la sera prima? Un passatempo? Sì, non poteva esserci altra spiegazione.  
  
Non c’era nessunissima altra spiegazione.  
  
Non fece nulla per nascondere la sua presenza e quando entrò in clinica, trovandosela davanti, Clarke capì quanto poteva essere freddo l’inverno. Si sentì raggelare dal suo sguardo tra il furioso e il deluso, seguito da un applauso lento. Due colpi di mano, ma l’agitazione era così tanta che non sentì alcun rumore, se non il fischio nelle sue orecchie.  
  
_‘Ti ha beccata, Clarke’. ‘Sei una testa di cazzo’._ Continuava a ripetersi quelle parole come un mantra, ma quello che le faceva più male era la delusione sul viso della tirocinante. Ora si rendeva conto di averla ferita, aveva giocato col fuoco e non sapeva gestire l’incendio.  
  
Per la prima volta non aveva preso in considerazione le conseguenze delle sue azioni e ora erano davanti a lei a darle il benvenuto.  
  
Lexa rimase nella sala degenze a sistemare tutto con cura maniacale, intimando a Clarke di non aprire nemmeno per sbaglio la sua fottutissima bocca.  
  
All’arrivo di Woods, la mora si diresse nel suo ufficio e a metà mattina era già sotto l’ala protettrice di Linda.  
   
  
Clarke ebbe dieci ultime volte quel giorno e tremori pesanti.  
  
 

\---

  
  
_“Come mai ti sei fatta spostare qui? Non ti aspettavamo prima di lunedì”_ Linda non sapeva se farsi gli affari suoi o scoprire che era successo, ormai in clinica sapevano tutti che andavano molto d’accordo. Doveva essere successo qualcosa di grosso. La guardò un po’ prima di continuare, dimenticandosi totalmente di avere tatto.  
  
_“Litigato con Clarke?”_  
  
“ _No”_ sbottò lapidaria Lexa, palesando che era quella la questione.  
_“_  
Griff sa essere rompiscatole, ma non è male” cercava di sondare il terreno con circospezione. _“Non è sempre stata così…”_  
  
_“E da quando è normale essere stronzi?”_ si lasciò scappare a voce più alta del dovuto e Linda rise di gusto.  
  
_“Credimi, all’università non era così, ma da quando è morto suo padre si è chiusa a riccio”_ buttare indizi non richiesti per averne altrettanti, era questa la sua tattica.  
  
_“Suo padre? Non ne sapevo nulla, mi spiace”_ poco più di un sussurro, completamente colta di sorpresa. Quella reazione non sfuggì all’occhio vigile della veterinaria.  
  
_“Non dice mai nulla di sé”_ fece spallucce, utilizzando un tono leggero, come se non gliene importasse nulla. _“Ci ha parlato di Niylah dopo un anno”_ Sapeva che si era fatta portare al lavoro da lei ed era una coincidenza troppo strana. Non credeva nelle coincidenze. Solo i fatti avevano peso.  
  
Quindi stava con lei da più di un anno. Lexa la guardò un po’ con aria incuriosita, combattuta tra il chiedere altri dettagli o farsi gli affari propri. Clarke non le aveva mai parlato di sé, in fondo perché doveva farlo con una tirocinante? Forse aveva agito d’impulso, ma si sentiva ancora usata per com’era andata la sera precedente. Si stava odiando per come ci aveva provato. Che stupida, cosa le era saltato in mente?  
  
Lexa continuò a svolgere il suo lavoro senza chiedere altro, cercando di curare il proprio orgoglio ferito.  
  
In fondo doveva solo lavorare nella stessa struttura con lei per altri due mesi.  
  
Poteva farcela.


	3. Febbraio

  
_“Griff, che cazzo hai fatto_?” il suo sguardo le bruciava addosso. La sua migliore amica, quella che aveva condiviso ginocchia sbucciate e le prime cotte con lei, la stava giudicando e sapeva di essere in torto.

Chiuse gli occhi e lo ammise a voce alta _“Sono andata a letto con la tirocinante”_

_“Sei una merda! Sono tua amica, ma Niylah non se lo merita”_ Raven strinse le labbra carica di delusione, da lei non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. Clarke era sempre stata capace di infilarsi in situazioni impossibili, ma con Niylah aveva trovato pace e stabilità, soprattutto dopo la morte del padre. Chissà chi avrebbe avuto davanti ora se non ci fosse stata lei.

_“Lo so, ma non so nemmeno io com’è successo”_ cercava disperatamente una scusa valida da poter usare in sua discolpa, ovviamente senza successo.

Il suo sopracciglio alzato fu molto eloquente. _“Certo, ci sei scivolata sopra e… oh, è successo”_

Perché le aveva spiegato com’era andata? Ora glielo avrebbe rinfacciato a vita. _“E’ molto bella e io sono una testa di cazzo”_ la guardò con gli occhi sgranati, cercando di impietosirla.

_“Risparmia il vittimismo e lo sguardo da cucciolo per tua moglie. Oppure hai deciso di mandare a rotoli tutto?” stava_ montando la ramanzina del secolo. Quello era solo l’antipasto.

_“No…”_ strinse le labbra _“La amo davvero, ma ti giuro, non so che mi ha preso con questa ragazzina”_

_“Fammela vedere”_

_“La tua è una curiosità morbosa… che te ne fai di una sua foto?”_ la guardò stranita, come se le avesse chiesto qualcosa di troppo personale. Lexa era… sua.

_“Voglio sapere tutto, voglio vedere chi è che ti sta facendo ragionare con le ovaie”_ Raven la guardava con un sopracciglio alzato.

_“Ok ok, guardo se la trovo su Facebook”_ sbuffando. In effetti non l’aveva mai cercata sui social, le bastava averla al suo fianco otto ore al giorno. Non trovò nessuna Alexandra Forrest, nemmeno Lexa Forrest, stava per desistere quando le venne in mente di spulciare tra chi frequentava la facoltà di veterinaria. La trovò, ma sotto un altro nome: Lexa Woods. Quel particolare le fece raggelare il sangue.

Oltre a una passione per le lontre e alla condivisione maniacale di tutti i post dello zoo di Portland, vide anche il suo datore di lavoro tra le sue amicizie, anzi, come padre. Quale persona sana di mente metterebbe i collegamenti ai genitori su un social network? Ma chi lo farebbe per scherzo?  
 

Alexandra Woods Forrest la salutava con un sorrisetto storto dalla sua foto profilo.  
 

_“Mi sono fatta la figlia del capo”_ atterrita, mentre metteva il cellulare sotto il naso dell’amica.

_“Complimenti Griffin, non avrei saputo fare di meglio”_ divisa tra il sarcasmo e l’ammirazione per quella combinazione di passi falsi. Non l’aveva mai vista così pallida.

 “ _Rae… sono fregata se si scopre”_

_“Tranquilla, sai che la mia stanza degli ospiti è a tua disposizione”_ la prese in giro.  
   
   
Erano passati quindici giorni da quella serata e non aveva più parlato con Lexa. Ora si ritrovava a guardarle il profilo social con nostalgia, come se fosse partita per chissà quale continente lontano. 

Quindici giorni passati a trovare scuse per evitare gli approcci di Niylah, si sentiva talmente sporca che non riusciva a perdonarsi quella sbandata e risistemare il rapporto. Non la voleva infangare, lei che era sempre stata così onesta, il suo cavaliere dalla scintillante armatura, ma lei non si sentiva la principessa del castello. La proposta di matrimonio l’aveva scombussolata e le aveva fatto pensare a tutto quello che significava il rapporto con lei.

Amica. Complice. Amante.

La perfezione per chiunque, ma forse non per lei. Almeno non per lei adesso.

Niylah c’era sempre stata, l’aveva sempre amata e sorretta, ma ora non era sicura di averne ancora bisogno. Non come lo stava facendo lei. Nella sua dolcezza poteva vedere tutte le proprie mancanze. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto parlarle, ma non ne aveva il coraggio.

Strappare il cerotto con un colpo secco o lentamente? Quel cerotto andava veramente staccato o era un modo per scappare a qualcosa che la stava soffocando?

A volte si soffermava a pensare che le persone perfette esistono, ma non sempre si incontrano nel momento giusto. Incontrare la persona perfetta nel momento sbagliato avrebbe fatto perdere l’occasione della vita, ma quella era davvero l’occasione che cercava?

Si era persa. Aveva perso il suo punto di riferimento e il lavoro che tanto amava, tutto ciò per cui aveva lottato per anni era a un tremore da lei. Un fottutissimo tremore che si sedava solo con la concentrazione e l’aiuto di Niylah. Tutto questo la stava asfissiando lentamente e si sentiva sempre più sul bordo del baratro con Lexa pronta a darle una spinta.  
 

Alexandra Woods Forrest continuava a sorriderle dalla sua foto profilo, la stava sfidando.  
   
  
 

\---

  


Erano state le due settimane più difficili della sua esistenza: Linda la stava mettendo sotto torchio in continuazione, con le sue aspettative lavorative impossibili e la sua ansia. Certo, era molto competente, ma iniziava a rimpiangere i modi rozzi di Clarke. Finalmente Lexa era riuscita a ritagliarsi una pausa per un caffè, evitando gli orari della bionda. Linda l’aveva raggiunta e ridacchiò vedendola bere quella schifezza.

_“Lo sai che non ha mai bevuto un solo caffè al mattino? La macchinetta è rotta da più di un mese, lo stiamo evitando tutti”_ avvicinandosi a sua volta per prendere un bicchiere d’acqua.

Lexa serrò le labbra per trattenere i commenti, ormai non ne poteva più delle sue frecciatine dirette al tecnico di laboratorio. Era sempre nei suoi discorsi, o con una buona parola o con un commento negativo. Si vedeva lontano un miglio che voleva sapere qualcosa, ma non aveva idea di come farlo con astuzia. Quello che era successo con Clarke non poteva relegarla in quell’incubo fatto d’interrogatori costanti per otto ore al giorno. Non ne aveva più le forze: doveva cambiare le cose e in fretta.

In quelle due settimane aveva cercato di distarsi con Roan, ma aveva perso la sua attrattiva. Dopo quella notte il sesso, tutto con lui era diventato poco soddisfacente, anche se era piacevole passare del tempo insieme.

Le toccò aspettare il venerdì sera, giorno libero di Linda, per infilarsi nel laboratorio a fine turno di Clarke.

_“Dobbiamo parlare”_ esordì senza nemmeno lasciarle il tempo di alzare lo sguardo dal microscopio.

Clarke sbiancò trovandosela di fronte e dovette mettersi le mani in tasca per non far notare quel tremore crescente. _“Io… si, dobbiamo, ma non qui”_ si era fatta seria.

_“Vuoi uscire a bere di nuovo? O facciamo da me. No, magari da te”_

Lexa si era ripromessa di stare tranquilla e di lasciarle spiegare con calma, ma l’impulsività aveva preso il sopravvento. Non riusciva a farsela passare, le era già successo in passato, ma mai se l’era presa in questo modo.

La bionda alzò le mani in segno di resa. _“Tregua, ti prego”_ addolcendo il tono, già si sentiva uno straccio, ma non ce la faceva a sopportare anche il suo attacco. _“Non abbiamo giocato pulito in due e lo sai”_ continuò con calma.

_“Non sono io quella che convive con la sua ragazza”_ stizzita.

_“E io non mi chiamo Woods di cognome”_ e Lexa rimase senza parole per la prima volta. Come l’aveva scoperto?

_“Finiamo qui e aspettiamo che tutti escano, ok?”_ propose il tecnico, mentre sperava con tutta sé stessa che l’altra accettasse.

_“Ti aspetto nello spogliatoio appena hai finito con le degenze”_ disse piano poco prima di uscire. Come faceva a sapere il suo cognome? Ora sì che era davvero un casino, aveva lottato tanto per ritagliarsi uno spazio suo, con le sue capacità e ora un semplice cognome avrebbe spazzato via tutto il lavoro fatto.

Clarke ritardò un po’ aspettando che tutti fossero usciti per infilarsi nello spogliatoio in compagnia della sua ansia.

_"Eccomi…”_ chiuse la porta e ci si appoggiò con la schiena, tenendo le distanze da Lexa. Non voleva minimamente avvicinarsi. _“Ti devo delle scuse per l’altra sera. Non so che mi è preso”_

In realtà lo sapeva benissimo e queste due settimane non avevano minimamente affievolito gli effetti che le provocava averla vicino. _“E’ stato un errore… uno stupido errore”_ si costrinse a dire.

_“Ah, sono un errore ora?”_ alzando un sopracciglio.

Risposta sbagliata, Griffin.

_“Ho una ragazza, Lexa e tu sei la figlia del mio capo. Direi che è abbastanza per essere classificato come errore”_ cercava di portare argomentazioni logiche ed efficaci, ma ormai la bomba era stata sganciata.

Era dura incassare il colpo ed essere relegate a un semplice errore. Per lei non era stato un errore, lo voleva tanto quanto Clarke. Raddrizzò la postura e deglutì cercando di centellinare la propria rabbia.

_“Clarke, non me ne frega niente dell’altra sera, ma questa cosa tra noi deve finire”_ disse lapidaria, ribadendo la supremazia.

_“Direi che è finita due settimane fa…”_ mesta nel tono.

_“Non questo… Linda sta indagando, vuole sapere che è successo e mi tartassa tutto il giorno”_ ribadì alzando la voce. _“Ora capisco perché rompe tanto le palle…”_ poco più di un sussurro, ma la rabbia era ben visibile sul suo volto.

_“Mi spiace”_ abbassando la testa.

_"Non mi interessano le tue scuse! Voglio che tutto torni tranquillo. Sai fingere bene, impegnati_ ” le diede quell’ordine secco. La parola ‘errore’ continuava a ronzarle in testa.

Non aveva mai finto.

Mai.

E quel tono l’aveva parecchio indisposta. _“O altrimenti?”_

_“Come sono andata in ufficio da mio padre per farmi spostare da Linda, posso tornarci una seconda volta”_ ringhiò. Le faceva male, molto male, ma non poteva lasciarle fare tutto quello che voleva. Non poteva passarla liscia.

_“Non oseresti”_ continuò piano, incerta.

_“Vuoi scoprirlo?”_ Lexa le lanciò uno sguardo di sfida e si avvicinò di qualche passo.

_“Va bene, non ne voglio più sapere di questa storia. Ok”_ non le era rimasta che la resa. Non voleva perdere tutto per i capricci di una ragazzina. Era contenta di aver ottenuto una tregua, anche se questo le era costato troppo, ma non voleva rinunciare ai propri sogni.

Ora poteva ricominciare a mettere insieme i pezzi.

“ _Lexa, un’ultima cosa… blinda meglio i tuoi profili social, hai tuo padre nei parenti. Qui nessuno si fa gli affari suoi”_

_“Chi te l’ha detto?”_ la tirocinante vacillò un attimo, era palese che l’argomento le premeva particolarmente.

_“Nessuno, l’ho visto per caso. E sta tranquilla, non lo dirò in giro”_ forse quello era l’unico vantaggio che le avrebbe impedito di rovinarle la carriera.

Alexandra Woods ne uscì sconfitta nell’animo. Aveva ottenuto quello che voleva, ma la parola ‘errore’ la tormentava insieme ai ricordi di quella sera. Forse aveva solamente illuso sé stessa con quella tregua, ma lo avrebbe scoperto presto. Ripensandoci, però, aveva un motivo per festeggiare: Clarke era andata a cercarla sui social, se non fosse stata interessata a lei non l’avrebbe mai fatto.

Forse non era tutto così negativo come poteva sembrare. Ora aveva un appiglio per contrattaccare.  
   


\---

  


Come ogni anno la clinica veterinaria teneva una cena di beneficienza per il canile e il gattile della città, un’ottima occasione per attirare ricchi benefattori e farsi pubblicità. Tutto lo staff era invitato a partecipare con i relativi compagni e famiglie, Clarke stava cercando ogni modo per evitare l’evento, ma Niylah non si era lasciata convincere: non le avrebbe permesso di fare l’orso a casa.

La stava vedendo così strana, si stava chiudendo di nuovo e l’aveva vista così solo dopo la morte del padre. Voleva davvero che passasse una bella serata e poi stava così bene con l’abito di gala… quei quindici giorni di astinenza forzata iniziavano a farsi sentire.

Tra un mugugnare e l’altro con la sigaretta in mano, Clarke si decise a partecipare. In un primo momento si sentiva in colpa per lo sguardo adorante che le riservava la sua futura moglie, ma quello sguardo pieno di desiderio stava sanando le sue ferite.

_“Sei bellissima”_ le disse Niylah, mentre le accarezzava le curve con lo sguardo. Il vestito nero le lasciava la schiena scoperta e non lasciava nulla all’immaginazione con quella scollatura generosa.

_“Anche tu non sei niente male”_ Clarke le sorrise in modo malizioso per la prima volta da quella notte. La sua ragazza indossava un tailleur dal taglio maschile, ma che su di lei risultava così dannatamente sensuale. Si sentì avvampare le guance e sorrise imbarazzata. Ora sì che Niylah la riconosceva.

Arrivarono alla festa quasi per ultime e iniziarono a guardarsi intorno. Quando vide Lexa arrivare con il sorriso più bello che avesse mai visto, per un attimo le mancò il respiro pensando che quello spettacolo fosse per lei. Vestiva un abito lungo bordò, che le lasciava completamente scoperte le spalle e quasi tutta la schiena, a parte qualche piccolo laccio inutile che sarebbe stato meglio sul pavimento.

Notò solo dopo lo scimmione dietro di lei.

Roan.  
_  
“Ciao Clarke!”_ le si avvicinò come se nulla fosse e le baciò le guance per salutarla, distaccata e sorridente. Era davvero la stessa Lexa che lavorava con lei? _“Tu devi essere Niylah, mi ha parlato tanto di te. Piacere io sono Alexandra”_ voltandosi verso la sua ragazza con la medesima espressione imperturbabile. Clarke sentì un brivido percorrerle la schiena mentre le due donne si stringevano la mano. 

_“Lui è Roan, il mio ragazzo”_ sorridendo angelica, premurandosi che il suo compagno salutasse prima il suo mentore.

_“E’ un vero piacere, Roan. Sono Clarke”_ quelle parole le si strozzarono in gola. Mentre Roan sorrideva tranquillo e s’intratteneva a presentarsi a Niylah, Lexa si avvicinò a Clarke appoggiandole una mano sulla schiena nuda. Continuando a sorridere si avvicinò a lei pericolosamente, fino a portare le labbra a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio.

_“Volevo che sapessi che questa sera non porto le mutandine”_ glielo disse con lo stesso tono con cui poche settimane prima l’aveva implorata a casa sua. Non riuscì a controllarsi e la mora sentì benissimo la sua pelle incresparsi. La guardò per un po’ dritta negli occhi, quegli occhi verdi le stavano facendo promesse a cui aveva rinunciato.

_“Siete già a raccontarvi pettegolezzi?”_ scherzò la sua ragazza, che aveva notato lo scambio tra le due.

_“Ma figurati!”_ con tono di sufficienza e chiuse lì il discorso.

Sarebbe stata una serata infinita e lei aveva bisogno di fumare. Cazzo quanto ne aveva bisogno!

Per tutta la cena Niylah si intrattenne a parlare con Roan e con le colleghe di Clarke, raccontando aneddoti simpatici su di lei al mattino e sul proprio lavoro. Stava cercando con tutte le forze di non cadere nell’argomento veterinario, o sarebbero volati particolari macabri alla prima occasione. Lexa le guardava entrambe e sorrideva appena, sembrava prendere in giro Clarke e il suo mutismo.

La bionda non faceva altro che pensare all’assenza di quell’indumento così sopravvalutato. Ripensava a quella sera e quanto le erano sembrate dolci le sue labbra, deglutì rumorosamente a ricordare il suo sapore e a come il suo odore le era rimasto sulla pelle fino a casa. E come la pregava... sentì il bisogno di una sigaretta in solitudine, un pacchetto intero, e scappò in bagno per rimanere in silenzio.

Lexa aveva imparato a dare vantaggio alle proprie prede.

Clarke si era attaccata alla finestra del bagno a fumare con le mani che non smettevano di tremare. Non riusciva a calmarsi, ogni volta che ci provava le tornavano in mentre le sue parole e fu in quel momento che la tirocinante entrò. Si guardò intorno per accertarsi di essere sole e si posizionò davanti allo specchio.

_“C’è un’area fumatori all’ingresso”_ la prese in giro, sapendo benissimo che non si sarebbe mai mischiata ad altri per quel suo intimo rituale. _“Bella serata, vero? Ho sempre pensato che mio padre organizzasse feste noiose, io e mia sorella non ci siamo mai venute”_ controllando il trucco, mentre con la coda dell’occhio non perdeva nemmeno un movimento del riflesso del tecnico.

_“Non ti sei mai persa nulla”_ rispose con sufficienza.

_“E’ davvero carina Niylah, mi piace. Almeno lei sta parlando stasera”_ rilanciò con tono tranquillo.

_“Che vuoi, Lexa?”_ aveva calpestato il suo territorio e non lo doveva fare.

La mora si voltò facendo quel sorriso storto caratteristico, qualche secondo di silenzio calcolato per una resa migliore. _“Magari era meglio se lo dicevo a lei”_ sorniona, mentre si passava le mani sui fianchi tirando un po’ il vestito.

Ora Clarke aveva la certezza che non stava mentendo.

_“Vaffanculo Lexa! Torna dal tuo scimmione palestrato!”_ ringhiò Clarke allo stremo. Avrebbe voluto prenderla e farla sua sul ripiano del lavandino, ora, senza nessun convenevole e sentirla urlare con tutte le sue forze.

Le venne quasi da piangere quando si rese conto che l’altra lo sapeva e l’aveva portata a quel punto. Le sorrideva gongolandosi del risultato ottenuto. Quanto ancora avrebbe pagato quella serata?

_“Ci vediamo al tavolo, Clarke”_ e uscì dal bagno gonfia di soddisfazione.  
   
  
 

\---

  


_“Tesoro, che ti è presto stasera? Eri davvero strana”_ chiese Niylah con dolcezza, mentre guidava verso casa.

_“Non ci volevo venire”_ rispose secca.

_“Ma hai litigato con la tua collega? Dopo la tua pausa sigaretta sei stata intrattabile”_

_“No!”_ sbottò. _“Non ho niente”_

_“Non raccontarmi cazzate, Clarke! Sono due settimane che non ti riconosco più. Ti sei chiusa e nemmeno mi guardi più. Non ti fai nemmeno toccare. Cosa è successo?!?”_ alzò la voce, era stanca di non avere risposte e aveva terminato la pazienza. Gliela aveva sempre perdonate tutte, ma ora era il suo turno di capire.

Clarke rimase in silenzio per un paio di minuti, cercando di respirare profondamente. _“Non è successo niente al lavoro”_ a tono basso.

_“Ma deve essere successo qualcosa”_ accostò al primo parcheggio libero.

_“Sono stata io? Non andiamo via di qui finché non me lo spieghi”_ Niylah era decisa a risolvere e a riavere la sua ragazza.

_“Sono una testa di cazzo, non te ne sei mai accorta?”_ disse con sarcasmo. _“Me la sto facendo sotto per questa cosa tra me e te. Ogni giorno ho mille dubbi e… non lo so, mi manca quello che eravamo”_ poco più di un sussurro. Non stava mentendo.

_“Clarke, guardami. Io sono sempre qui, sono sempre la stessa. Un anello al dito non può fare tanta differenza. Sono sempre io”_

_“Non riesco a portarlo… i primi giorni ero così contenta e ora… sono solo tanto confusa”_ non riusciva a guardarla negli occhi, si stava vergognando profondamente di tutto quel caos che stava provando.

_“Mi vuoi ancora?”_ le chiese guardandola negli occhi. Non era una supplica, ma semplicemente una constatazione d’intenti.

_“Ti amo, Niylah. Questo non è mai cambiato”_ le sorrise sentendo calare la tensione.

_“Mi vuoi?”_

_“Sì…”_

Niylah le sorrise con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace. _“A me basta questo, un anello non è così importante. Mi basti tu”_ si fece andar bene quella risposta. Voleva farsela andar bene, anche se non poteva nascondere la delusione che le attanagliava il cuore.

Clarke si sciolse e iniziò a piangere. I sensi di colpa erano tornati a farle visita. Come aveva potuto rischiare di buttare tutto questo per una ragazzina? Lexa le aveva fottuto il cervello, non c’era altra spiegazione.

_“Andiamo a casa”_

Quella sera Clarke si concesse di nuovo il lusso di potersi sentire pulita e al sicuro tra le braccia della sua ragazza. Erano solo loro due, senza nessun obbligo e scadenza. Aveva davvero bisogno del suo calore e di sentirsi sua. Aveva la necessità di appartenere a qualcuno.  
   


\---

  
  


I successivi giorni furono un vero dramma per Clarke, ormai la bionda viveva di sigarette e caffè e non riusciva a darsi pace. Pure Linda si era sinceramente preoccupata e aveva chiesto a Lexa se sapeva qualcosa, ora che parlavano di nuovo.

La mora stava giocando sporco e conscia di essere uno dei più grossi problemi di Clarke.

Magari, se avesse smesso di strusciarsi sulla sua schiena alla prima occasione, probabilmente sarebbe rimasta più calma. Forse stava esagerando con la puntualità con cui si stava facendo trovare mezza nuda nello spogliatoio a fine del suo turno. Oppure era per quella foto che le aveva mandato dopo aver fatto sesso con Roan?

Di certo Clarke non poteva sapere che ogni volta che era con lui, pensava a lei e a quella sera. Non poteva sapere quanto le mancassero le sue labbra e che si sentiva davvero una cretina a tenersi il suo scimmione intorno solo per farla ingelosire.

Forse aveva davvero esagerato, ma sentirsi chiamare errore era stato davvero umiliante. Quello che provava non era un errore. Per quanto fosse stato tutto così strano, ritornerebbe a quella sera altre mille volte ancora per rivivere quei momenti.

Forse era il momento di smettere e chiarire le cose, le scuse non avrebbero risanato i rapporti, ma non la voleva nemmeno sulla coscienza. Si diresse in laboratorio alla prima occasione e la vide intenta a centrifugare qualche provetta per delle analisi. Era carina con quell’espressione seria e concentrata. La centrifuga aveva appena finito e Clarke si era messa a controllare ogni singolo campione. Non si era accorta della sua presenza.

_“Ehi, ciao”_ Lexa cercò di richiamare la sua attenzione, ma al solo sentire la sua voce, per l’agitazione, Clarke strinse con forza ciò che teneva tra le mani. Purtroppo la provetta si era danneggiata durante le analisi e finì per rompersi in più pezzi e tagliarle il palmo.

_“Ma che cazzo!”_ urlò Clarke, ormai allo stremo per il nervosismo e il dolore. Si guardava il palmo impotente, in preda al tremolio. E ora come avrebbe levato le schegge?

_“Scusami”_ la pregò Lexa, mentre correva a controllare che si era fatta. _“Non volevo spaventarti”_ e le prese la mano con delicatezza. Clarke cercò di tirarla a sé, non voleva che la vedesse in quel modo, non voleva che sapesse il suo segreto.

Segreto che sapeva il mondo intero, ma per lei era un argomento molto delicato.

_“Ci penso io, sta tranquilla”_ tenendole il polso con fermezza e cercandone lo sguardo. Il tecnico ci mise un po’ a calmarsi e a lasciarla fare. Lexa si mise i guanti di lattice e cercò una pinzetta per togliere ogni scheggia di vetro. Clarke impiegò un po’ di tempo per realizzare che non stava tremando.

Il calore delle sue mani l’aveva rassicurata a tal punto da non farle pensare ad altro. Non le era mai successo così velocemente, nemmeno con Niylah.

Sbuffò un po’ d’aria dal naso, cercando di soffocare quel sorriso che spingeva sui muscoli per manifestarsi.

_“Che hai da ridere, Griffin?”_ Lexa se n’era accorta e non le tornava quel comportamento.

_“Niente. Hai un futuro come infermiera se ti dovesse andare male come veterinaria”_ cercò di camuffare quelle sensazioni dietro a una battuta infelice.

_“Non farei tanto la furba al posto tuo. Ho io le pinzette in mano”_ sembrava stare allo scherzo. Quella tregua serviva anche a lei. Si allontanò un attimo per prendere garze e disinfettante, ma continuava a tenerla sotto controllo. Clarke si lasciava cullare dal suo sguardo e ne era davvero grata. La lasciò fare rimanendo calma e tranquilla, gustandosi quel momento di pace.

Che aveva di tanto particolare per destabilizzarla così tanto? Era il caos puro che stava mettendo a repentaglio tutto il suo mondo, eppure avrebbe voluto far durare quel momento in eterno e gustarsi le sue carezze. L’inverno stava per finire e forse anche la morsa di gelo che l’attanagliava se ne sarebbe andata.

Finita la medicazione si prese un momento per ringraziarla. Le prese la mano e le accarezzò il dorso con il pollice, continuando a sorriderle con dolcezza. Questa volta era Lexa ad arrossire e a mordersi il labbro impacciata. Quanto era bella.  
 

26 febbraio.

Con soli due giorni di preavviso, Lexa si prese una settimana di ferie per festeggiare il proprio compleanno insieme a Roan: una settimana in una baita esclusiva all’interno di una riserva naturale, a pochi passi da un centro di recupero di fauna selvatica. Quel ragazzo stava facendo di tutto per farsi notare.

Clarke non la prese bene. Saperla insieme allo scimmione non le piaceva, soprattutto dopo quello che era successo al laboratorio. Si consolò pensando al corso di citologia che l’aspettava il mese dopo: un po’ di studio intensivo era quello che le serviva per staccare la testa da lei.  
 

Clarke si stava permettendo di camminare sul baratro sapendo di non avere fretta, nessuno voleva spingerla oltre. Si sentiva invincibile e padrona della propria vita. Di nuovo.

Ora poteva decidere se saltare o meno e l’ignoto la chiamava a gran voce.

Salta, Griff.

Salta.


	4. Marzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E' arrivato il momento del corso tanto desiderato da Clarke, ma l'attende una brutta sorpresa.

 

 

  
_“Griffin accomodati_ ”

Woods l’aveva chiamata nel suo ufficio il lunedì successivo, di solito non era mai un buon segno. Chi vorrebbe iniziare una settimana lavorativa in questo modo? Clarke entrò e chiuse la porta dell’ufficio per poi accomodarsi sulla sedia di fronte a lui. Questa volta erano solo loro due e l’agitazione aveva iniziato a farsi largo nei gesti della bionda, che si sentì costretta ad infilare le mani nel camice per nascondere i tremori.

Solo ora si era resa conto degli stessi occhi verdi che lo accumunavano alla figlia. Quegli occhi verdi che erano diventati un tormento, soprattutto ora che sentiva la sua mancanza.  
   
_“Ti ho fatta chiamare per parlare del corso”_

_“C’è qualche problema?”_ iniziò ad agitarsi, quel corso voleva dire tanto per lei.

_“No tranquilla”_ sorrise l’uomo. _“Volevo solo dirti che verrà anche Alexandra con te, so che non è la solita prassi, ma vorrei che la indirizzassi al meglio durante il corso”_ spiegò con gentilezza.

Doveva aver fatto qualcosa di davvero tremendo in questa vita e in quelle precedenti per trovarsela di nuovo tra i piedi. Clarke socchiuse gli occhi facendosi pensierosa. _“Nessun problema per me, ma è aperto anche ai non laureati?”_ sperava davvero in un miracolo.

_“Fortunatamente può partecipare come auditore esterno e potrà utilizzarlo per la tesi, quindi non ci sono impedimenti. Non farà tutto il corso come te, ma ti seguirà per tutta la parte teorica. Con alcuni relatori che conosco ti seguirà anche nella pratica, sono riuscito a metterci una buona parola”_

Cazzo! L’umore di Clarke cambiò all’improvviso, ma ancora non era pronta al meglio.

_“Mi sono permesso di prenotarle la stanza nel tuo stesso albergo”_

Si, ora era certo: doveva pagare una grossa mazzetta al karma. _“Ok, così andremo al corso insieme”_ il suo tono era apatico e non faceva nulla per nasconderlo. L’uomo la guardò e sorrise divertito alla sua reazione.

_“So che sai che Alexandra è mia figlia. Non devi fingere con me, ma ti prego di non dirlo agli altri. Lexa ci tiene a ottenere il rispetto con le proprie forze e non con il suo cognome”_ continuò con calma, cercandone lo sguardo.

_“Davvero lodevole”_ alzando il sopracciglio, non riuscì a trattenere il sarcasmo.

Woods scoppiò a ridere e scosse la testa. _“Lo so, Lexa non ha un carattere semplice, ma ha i suoi pregi”_

Si certo, chissà se direbbe lo stesso sapendo come si stava comportando con lei. Difficile era un eufemismo.

_“Lo so da un po’, ma mi sono ben guardata dal raccontarlo qui in clinica”_ fece un sorriso accondiscendente. _“E non si preoccupi, la terrò sotto controllo”_ e in quel momento Clarke sperò davvero che Lexa la smettesse con i suoi giochetti. Almeno per i giorni che avrebbero passato insieme.

Lexa rientrò giusto il giorno prima della partenza e non la considerò di striscio, giusto un saluto, ma nulla di più. Se da un lato Clarke si sentiva sollevata, dall’altro le mancavano le sue attenzioni. La stava torturando, ma ormai era un’abitudine ed era piacevole essere nei suoi pensieri. Da quando l’aveva medicata in laboratorio aveva interrotto ogni interazione.

Quella sera Clarke la passò incollata a Nylah in uno dei rari momenti di dolcezza dell’ultimo periodo. La bionda era persa nei suoi pensieri e viveva quel distacco da parte di Lexa come un lutto. Si prendeva in giro da sola di non esser mai contenta di niente, ma non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quella dannata ragazzina e le sue bizze. Nylah era sempre più in balia degli sbalzi d’umore di Clarke e aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi seriamente, aveva provato a dare qualche avvisaglia, ma la sua ragazza era troppo presa da sé stessa per accorgersene.  
  
  
  
 

\---

  
 

Il pomeriggio successivo si ritrovarono in aeroporto, un solo saluto e poche parole prima di salire sullo stesso aereo, ma in posizioni distanti. Il tecnico di laboratorio sembrava seduta sui carboni ardenti per tutto il viaggio: non osava voltarsi verso Lexa, ma non riusciva a darsi pace. Perché la stava ignorando?

Lexa era persa nei suoi pensieri, aveva fatto di tutto per andare a quel corso e ritrovarsi Clarke da sola nello stesso albergo era davvero troppo da elaborare anche per lei.  L’ultima settimana con Roan era stata uno strazio, si era resa conto che avrebbe preferito essere al lavoro. Si era rilassata, ma le era mancato qualcosa e forse quel particolare era a soli pochi posti davanti a lei. Il viaggio in albergo continuò nel silenzio e nell’agitazione di Clarke. Tutto rimase uguale fino alla cena.

_“Vuoi mangiare insieme?”_ la richiesta venne da Lexa e alla bionda sembrò strano, talmente strano da mettersi nel suo guscio sulla difensiva e affogare i tremori nell’alcol. Lexa continuava a essere taciturna e non aveva quasi toccato la bottiglia di vino, lasciando l’onore a Clarke.

_“Come mai così silenziosa?”_ quel comportamento iniziava a darle fastidio.

_“Sono un po’ stanca”_ mezza verità. Plateale mezza verità.

_“Lo scimmione ha esagerato?”_ ridacchiando, ormai alticcia.

_“E cosa c’entra Roan?”_ socchiuse gli occhi per metterla a fuoco, sperava davvero che stesse scherzando.

_“Era divertente vedere le vostre foto a letto”_ caustica.

_“Mi spiace, mi sono sbagliata a inviartela quella volta_ ” abbassò il tono. Prima resa. Lexa voleva mantenere la pace, ma sembrava essere l’unica a desiderarlo.

Clarke rimase un po’ a fissare i piatti vuoti e l’ultimo goccio di vino rosso nel bicchiere, stava cercando la forza di volontà per resistere allo scoppio imminente, ma quei tre quarti di bottiglia stavano lasciando andare, uno a uno, i fili della ragione.

_“Cazzo Lexa, mi hai combinato di tutto e ora, di punto in bianco, nemmeno mi parli?”_ iniziò a tono basso, guardando il bicchiere. _“Ho sbagliato, ma mi hai stuzzicata per un mese!”_ solo in quel momento alzò lo sguardo per cercare quello dell’altra _“Si può sapere che diavolo vuoi?!?”_ ringhiò con tutta la sua rabbia.

A quel tono Lexa deglutì nervosamente, non l’aveva mai vista così. Era chiaramente arrivata a limite e quella ne era la prova. _“Non gira tutto intorno a te, Clarke”_ cercò di rimanere fredda il più possibile, ma la voce le tremava.

Tutto girava intorno a lei, ma non come pensava. Lei era il centro di tutto, il fulcro di ogni cosa.

A quella risposta sgranò gli occhi, incredula, si passò una mano tra i capelli cercando di contenere il giramento di testa dato dall’alcol e dalla rabbia che stava montando dentro di lei. _“Ti diverti a mandarmi a puttane la vita e sai solo dirmi che non gira tutto intorno a me?”_ scandendo bene le parole, piano piano, come a voler capire ciò che stava dicendo. Faticava a concepire una logica per quelle parole. _“Ma che hai nella testa?”_

_“Ti avrei mandato a puttane la vita? E come, Clarke? Spiegamelo!”_ ora era Lexa ad alzare la voce e ad arrabbiarsi per quello che aveva sentito. _“Tu hai preso quello che volevi e pretendi che me ne stia zitta e buona?”_ glielo chiese fissandola negli occhi.

_“Ti rode perché c’è stata solo una scopata e ti ho mollata lì? Non sono il tuo giocattolo, Lexa”_

Lexa strinse forte le labbra, ferita da quelle parole _“Non hai capito niente, Clarke”_.

Con un gesto secco terminò l’ultimo goccio dal bicchiere e raddrizzò la postura, cercando l’ultimo briciolo di dignità che le era rimasto. Le lacrime trattenute le bruciavano gli occhi, ma non poteva cedere davanti a lei. La delusione era cocente e scendeva come fiele nella gola insieme all’ultimo sorso di vino, lasciandole un retrogusto amaro. Che ci stava facendo lì? Che diavolo credeva di fare? In cosa sperava dopo quell’ultimo mese? Clarke era carica di rabbia, una bomba pronta a scoppiare al primo impatto e di certo non si sarebbe fermata lì. Continuava a fissarla con gli occhi sgranati e le mani tremanti chiuse a pugno, era pronta ad attaccare e non sarebbe stata gentile.

 

 

Meglio ritirarsi prima della disfatta, l’orgoglio è meno importante della propria integrità.

E così Lexa si alzò e guardò la bionda mordendosi il labbro. _“Non sei mai stata il mio giocattolo, posso dire lo stesso?”_

Quelle parole arrivarono come uno schiaffo in pieno viso, svegliando Clarke dal suo torpore. L’unica con cui doveva essere arrabbiata era sé stessa, talmente presa dal suo mondo da non capire le conseguenze delle sue azioni e quello che aveva scatenato. Così miope da non vedere davvero quello che le stava succedendo. Era molto più facile dare la colpa alla sua tirocinante, piuttosto che ammettere che la sua vita sentimentale stava andando a rotoli. I tremori, quelli che tanto odiava, non facevano altro che parlare di lei e dei controsensi che si costringeva a vivere. Il senso di colpa le corrodeva lo stomaco e le pesava sul cuore, aveva formulato delle scuse, ma Lexa non poteva sentirle. Era già andata via.

Stupida. Stupida Clarke.

Aveva passato il resto della serata a fissare il soffitto della sua camera d’albergo, in un letto troppo grande che la faceva sentire troppo sola. La stanza era illuminata dal neon intermittente del palazzo di fronte, perfetto per scandire i rintocchi della sua stupidità.

Il cellulare continuava a dilatare il tempo. Passava un’eternità tra uno sguardo e l’altro, eppure tutto intorno a lei rallentava inesorabilmente.

23.30

00.13

01.04

01.45

02.01

02.19

02.30

02.42

Rigirarsi nel letto non avrebbe portato a nulla. Clarke prese tutto il coraggio che le era rimasto e lo portò a fare due passi, sperando che non l’abbandonasse davanti alla porta della camera di Lexa. Serviva fegato per bussare a una stanza, alle tre del mattino, e sperare di essere accolte. Con che scusa? Se lo meritava davvero? Temeva davvero di non riuscire a sopportare il peso delle sue azioni, ormai le nocche avevano bussato più volte sul legno, rimbombando in tutto il corridoio.

Nessuna risposta.

Che si aspettava? Un altro tentativo. L’ultimo. Se l’era ripetuto come ormai faceva con ogni sigaretta da diversi anni.

L’ultimo. Ancora. _“Ti prego, Lexa… apri”_ si lasciò sfuggire a voce bassa. Non voleva svegliare nessuno. Nessuno tranne lei.

Un tonfo sordo proveniente dalla stanza attirò la sua attenzione. Qualche passo trascinato sulla moquette.

_“Che vuoi?”_ secco.

_“Sono una stupida”_ la stava supplicando.

_“Lo sappiamo in due”_ rispose appoggiando la fronte alla porta.

_“Non sei stata un errore, sono io che me la faccio sotto. Sono una codarda testa di cazzo”_ appoggiandosi a sua volta a quella barriera di legno che la divideva dai suoi sogni.

Silenzio.

Un silenzio assordante. Troppi interminabili secondi.

La serratura scattò e Lexa si trovò davanti una Clarke distrutta e dagli occhi lucidi, spoglia di qualsiasi orgoglio e risentimento.

_“Ce ne hai messo di tempo_ ” venne accolta da un sorriso storto, ma dolce. Le prese le mani tremanti e la tirò a sé, chiudendo alle spalle i sensi di colpa.

_“Che vuoi dire?”_ Clarke la guardò confusa.

_“Shhhh”_ le appoggiò l’indice sulle labbra, facendolo finire in una carezza delicata sulla guancia. Ancora un sorriso leggero, felice. Non vedeva quegli occhi verdi sorridere da tanto. Accennò un sorriso di rimando, impacciato, prima di scontrarsi con le sue labbra. Il contatto le bruciava la pelle, ma non riusciva a farne a meno. Lexa l’aveva presa tra le braccia appoggiando baci delicati sulle sue labbra, senza fretta, solo per il gusto di sentirla.

Ogni bacio era un balsamo per il suo cuore martoriato da tutta quella confusione, ora aveva capito. Aveva trovato il suo posto, ma non osava fare nulla più di quanto le stava concedendo. Aveva lasciato tutto in mano a lei, voleva guadagnarsi il suo perdono. Lexa le prese le mani e appoggiò un bacio delicato su quella pelle provata da troppo nervosismo.

_“Vieni”_ un dolce sussurro prima di portarla verso il letto e farla sdraiare al suo fianco. Clarke si accucciò in posizione fetale, prima di scoppiare in un pianto sommesso.

Era doloroso saltare nel vuoto, ma aveva trovato un caldo abbraccio ad accoglierla. Lei era sempre stata lì pronta a prenderla e lei stupida a non rendersene conto. Perse il contatto con la realtà tra le sue braccia, cullandosi nel suo profumo, in una ninna nanna lenta di baci e carezze.  
 

  
\---

  
 

Il mattino arrivò fin troppo presto e i primi raggi di sole illuminarono i loro corpi intrecciati. La sveglia pensò al resto.

Clarke mugugnò e si lasciò sfuggire un’imprecazione, con la bocca impastata dall’alcol e dal sonno.

_“Buongiorno raggio di sole”_ la prese in giro Lexa, prima di darle un bacio delicato sulla fronte. Era chiaro che non avesse nulla di raggiante.

_“Buongiorno un cazzo. Ho la testa che mi scoppia”_ iniziò a lagnarsi facendo ridere l’altra, la trovava adorabile in quella versione arruffata e scontrosa pre caffè.

_“Ok ok, meglio se ci prepariamo o arriviamo tardi al corso. Ti va di uscire questa sera?”_ le chiese con un po’ di incertezza. Non aveva ben capito che era successo la sera prima e soprattutto non era certa che il tecnico se lo ricordasse. A quella richiesta Clarke la fissò per un po’, come a volersi accertare che tutto fosse reale.

_“Mi stai chiedendo un appuntamento?”_ osò rilanciare con spavalderia, mentre cercava di rialzarsi e dare un senso a quella giornata.

_“Non so se te lo meriti, prima fatti una doccia”_ e Lexa sparì in bagno ridacchiando, chiudendo la porta.

Clarke sorrise felice. I tremori erano spariti.

 

 

La prima giornata di teoria scivolò senza intoppi: Clarke s’impegnò a spiegare a Lexa i passaggi che non aveva capito e che potevano esserle utili, tutto ciò che aveva imparato con l’esperienza di anni di lavoro. Apparentemente non si erano considerate più di tanto, ma durante il giorno non mancavano mai contatti casuali, uno sfiorarsi di dita o una semplice mano sulla spalla. La sera arrivò in fretta Clarke la portò a fare un giro in città come promesso. Lexa impazzì per un cappello da cowboy e se lo comprò, ne aveva sempre desiderato uno e non se lo tolse per tutta la serata. Al ritorno in albergo si guardarono con imbarazzo: tutto era stato perfetto, ma non avevano idea di cosa chiedere e di quanto osare. Quegli occhi azzurri erano in attesa di un cenno, uno qualsiasi, e quel tentennare sulla porta era troppo simile a un invito: la prese per mano portandola in camera sua.

Un bacio delicato e la giacca di Clarke finì sul pavimento. Un secondo bacio e toccò alla camicia di Lexa finire a terra.

Il tempo di un sospiro profondo, una carezza incerta, il calore delle sue labbra e si ritrovò nuda sotto le mani esperte del tecnico di laboratorio.

Un sorriso imbarazzato e un bacio profondo le vide cadere sul letto tra una risata e l’altra. Si guardarono negli occhi per poi scoppiare a ridere di nuovo.

Non si erano ancora dette una parola da quando avevano lasciato il mondo fuori da quella stanza. Non ne avevano bisogno.

Lexa si posizionò a cavalcioni su di lei con una delle sue espressioni buffe, intenta a sistemarsi il cappello ostentando una finta sicurezza. _“Hai troppi vestiti addosso”_

Clarke alzò le mani in segno di resa, continuando a dar corda a quello strano gioco. _“Agli ordini, sceriffo”_

Scoppiarono a ridere ancora una volta. Clarke si tolse la maglietta, rimanendo in intimo e le guance della mora presero fuoco. _“Sei la prima ragazza con cui sono stata”_ in pieno imbarazzo.

A quelle parole la bionda sbiancò, ricordandosi esattamente com’era andata la loro prima serata e il tatto usato. _“Oh… sono stata davvero una merda quella sera, scusami”_ avrebbe voluto sprofondare in quel momento.

Lexa sorrise, trovandosi confortata dal suo imbarazzo. _“Non tanto, sono qui, no?”_. Si avvicinò per baciarla sul collo e rilasciare un morso delicato. _“Puoi farti perdonare. Mi devi ancora un regalo di compleanno”_

Al bacio che ne seguì, Clarke non sapeva dire chi delle due aveva ricevuto il proprio regalo. La notte si portò con sé le loro risate e i loro orgasmi.

Non riuscirono a rimanere serie. Sorridevano talmente tanto da avere il viso indolenzito e il cuore troppo leggero.

Crollarono qualche ora dopo, ridacchiando su quanto era appena successo, l’una nelle braccia dell’altra.  
 

  
\---

  
 

Il giorno successivo passò allo stesso modo: teoria intensiva seguita da cena in camera e sesso per buona parte della notte.

_“Clarke, perché ti sei data al laboratorio?”_ domandò con ancora il mento umido, abbracciata alle sue gambe.

Alzò le mani per guardarle _“Queste mi hanno tradito”. Le accarezzò dolcemente la testa “Immagino che Linda te l’abbia raccontato… da quando è morto mio padre, mi tremano spesso le mani”_ si prese una pausa per chiarire i ricordi e per ricacciare i pensieri tristi _“Tre anni del cazzo… amo la clinica e la chirurgia, ma ora non posso fare altro. Non posso permettermi errori”_ il tono era basso e triste, ma era stata presa nell’unico momento in cui avrebbe parlato senza difese. Di solito avrebbe sbuffato e insultato per una domanda simile. La presenza dell’altra l’aveva addomesticata a una forma socievole.

_“All’arrivo tremavi tantissimo_ ” Lexa si era fissata sulle sue mani, guardava ammirata quelle nocche arrossate con le vene in rilievo. Avevano ancora i segni di quello che avevano fatto, se le sentiva ancora addosso. L’aveva toccata con delicatezza e cura. Si era resa conto degli eterni silenzi di Clarke, intervallati solo dai suoi gemiti e dalle risate, ma quelle mani le avevano fatto conoscere un nuovo lato di chi si trovava di fronte.

Si era presa cura di lei e dei suoi imbarazzi, intrecciando le dita alle sue. Quelle mani le avevano fatto scoprire altre sfumature del proprio piacere e insegnato come muoversi su un corpo tanto simile al suo, quanto nuovo. Il timore della novità misto al desiderio, la voglia di sentirla impazzire alle sue carezze e farla sua. Non aveva mai smesso di toccarla, di accarezzarla e guidarla con dolcezza.

Era lì, sempre presente.

Nessuno l’aveva mai fatto per lei a quel modo.

Nessuno le aveva mai ‘parlato’ tanto.

_“Perché c’era una stronzetta a farmi innervosire”_ alzò un po’ il sopracciglio, cercando il suo sguardo.

_“Te lo sei meritata”_ con aria di sfida, prima di rilasciare un paio di baci sul fianco. _“Ora non tremi però”_ prendendole una mano con dolcezza. Intrecciò le dita con le sue e ritrovò la stessa cura di prima.

_“Quando sono con te non tremo. Sono tranquilla. Me ne sono accorta quando mi hai medicata”_ si morse appena il labbro e aumentando la presa. _“Mi fido di te… almeno finché non mi fai arrabbiare”_ sorridendole con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace.

Lexa si rialzò per rubarle un altro bacio “Non farci l’abitudine, Griffin”

Il rientro a casa fu difficile, non riuscivano a staccarsi, desiderose di un altro contatto ancora prima del saluto. Trovandosi davanti Nylah e Roan ad attenderle all’aeroporto, si guardarono per qualche istante con nostalgia prima di salutarsi. Clarke non osò toccarla ancora o non l’avrebbe lasciata andare. Un’insolita, quanto finta, emicrania la colpì appena rientrata a casa, facendo cadere ogni speranza di intimità alla sua ragazza.

Sarebbe stata una lunga notte insonne per entrambe, ognuna a pensare a qualcuno assente.

Chi mentalmente, chi fisicamente.  
 

  
\---

  
 

La settimana trascorse tranquilla, Clarke nel suo piccolo ritiro spirituale mentre Nylah continuava ad arrovellarsi di domande, il tutto interrotto dal tanto agognato corso. Quello sembrava la soluzione ai mali del mondo. Nylah era stata salutata in modo distratto davanti alla porta di casa _“Tranquilla piccola, ci penso io con il taxi. Ci vediamo a casa quando torno”_

Chiusa la porta.

Chiusa fuori dalla sua vita.

Di nuovo.

Tutto come anni prima, ma in modo diverso. Clarke l’aveva già esclusa dal suo mondo quando era morto il padre, ma ora passava dall’euforia al disinteresse, ma soprattutto era diventata inavvicinabile. Questo non le andava più bene, non senza un valido motivo.

Clarke sapeva essere metodica e fedele a modo suo.

Il weekend trascorse esattamente come quello precedente: corso, risate e sesso. ‘Sesso’, ormai le dava fastidio a pensare quella parola, non aveva trovato il giusto equivalente, ma di certo non si trattava di quello.

_“Clarke… ho lasciato Roan”_ le sussurrò mentre la teneva stretta, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua schiena.

_“Perché?”_ stupita per quella confessione. Aveva timore di sentire quella risposta, ma al tempo stesso non riusciva a contenere la curiosità.

_“Ho scoperto che preferisco le bionde”_ continuò a voce bassa e timorosa.

_“Tutte?”_ fingendosi indispettita.

_“No. Tu”_ un sorriso raggiante si schiantò sulle sue labbra per un bacio appassionato.

Sì, quello non era più solo sesso.   
 

Durante il viaggio di ritorno, Lexa parlò tanto di sé e del suo sogno di lavorare in uno zoo, di come avrebbe voluto entrare in un tirocinio e farsi notare. Clarke le suggerì di utilizzare il corso appena fatto nel proprio curriculum, di certo il tirocinio in clinica avrebbe aiutato, ma avevano appena partecipato a una specialistica innovativa e importante. Quello avrebbe fatto la differenza per lei. All’arrivo in aeroporto avevano già stilato una bozza di lettera di presentazione e Clarke si era fatta una cultura approfondita sulle lontre e sul _“magnifico zoo di Portland, il migliore in assoluto”._  
 

  
\---

  
 

_“Ciao Raven, sono Nylah”_ seguì uno strano silenzio dall’altra parte del telefono.

_“Ciao, tutto bene? Non mi chiami mai”_ sospettosa.

_“Si… no, non lo so… senti… Clarke ti ha parlato ultimamente? Non so che le sta succedendo. E’ strana”_ la implorò, ma dall’altra parte qualcuno si era già trincerato dietro al proprio patto di fedeltà.

_“No, mi ha solo fatto vedere il tuo anello, ma non mi ha detto niente di strano. Che succede?”_ chiese preoccupata.

Nylah passò a spiegare tutto nel dettaglio e Raven imprecò mentalmente contro la sua amica: l’aveva messa in una pessima situazione. Non voleva tradire la sua fiducia, ma sentire la sua ragazza in quel modo le stringeva il cuore. Nylah era davvero troppo buona e non si meritava di essere trattata così.  
 

  
\---

  
 

_“Griffin, che cazzo stai combinando?”_ arrivò a passo svelto e sguardo minaccioso.

_“Buongiorno Rae, ti ho preso la colazione”_ era tutta sorrisi per la sua amica, non la vedeva da un po’ ed era veramente felice di trovarsela di fronte, tanto da offrirle la colazione al bar. La latina ne rimase stupita, quello non accadeva da anni.

_“Stai… bene?”_ scrutandola con attenzione. Non la vedeva così bella da troppo tempo.

Clarke sorrise di rimando, quasi imbarazzata. _“Si e non immagini quanto”_ mostrandole le mani.

Raven sgranò gli occhi vedendole immobili e ferme. Si morse un po’ il labbro per poi sciogliersi in un sorriso raggiante e felice. _“Dobbiamo festeggiare Griff, non mi interessa cosa è successo, ma questo va festeggiato”_

_“Lexa, ecco che è successo”_ e prese un lungo respiro, profondo. Perché da lì sarebbe partita per uno dei più lunghi monologhi della sua vita, senza tralasciare nessun particolare. Per Raven fu una colazione infinita: due ore passate a sentire la loro ‘storia’ condita da sospiri, occhi verdi meravigliosi, labbra da far perdere la testa e… si, ora la latina sapeva anche l’intensità delle loro attività sessuali.

_“Clarke, ora come faccio a far finta di nulla? Nylah mi ha chiamata”_ le chiese preoccupata.

_“Tu non rispondere, sta a me sistemare la situazione”_ mugugnò.

_“Che intendi?”_ si fece seria.

_“Le ho già detto che non voglio sposarmi, che mi ha messo alle strette e che sono confusa”_ iniziò a spiegare con convinzione.

_“Non sei confusa, stai scopando un’altra”_

_“Non me la sto scopando”_ risentita.

Raven la guardò e scosse la testa. _“Ok, ci hai perso la testa, ma hai pensato alle conseguenze?”_

Clarke scoppiò a ridere. _“No, mai una volta. Mi sono buttata, Rae… ti rendi conto? Io che vado alla cieca?”_

_“Non è da te, almeno non negli ultimi anni”_ ammise.

_“E’ un segno, me lo sento”_ Clarke era sicurissima di quello che stava dicendo.

_“A me sembra solo che tu ti sia presa una cotta colossale, spero solo che non ti faccia male”_ Raven si era rassegnata alla catastrofe imminente.

Clarke si fermò a pensare a quelle parole e anche ‘cotta’ le sembrava riduttivo. Non la rappresentava e questo la fece sentire a disagio.

Una cosa era certa: Raven non vedeva l’amica così felice da anni, da quando Jake le portava in giro sul suo pick-up la domenica mattina.   
 

  
\---

  
 

Le settimane successive furono davvero frenetiche per il tecnico di laboratorio e la sua tirocinante preferita. Il lavoro alla clinica stava diventando difficile per il continuo ammiccare di Clarke e la dimenticanza costante dell’intimo da parte di Lexa, gli straordinari oltre orario di chiusura e le uscite con le colleghe che rinunciavano all’ultimo minuto.

Clarke aveva perso completamente la testa per lei.

Anche quella sera il loro innocente aperitivo era terminato in camera di Lexa, arrotolate tra le lenzuola con le gambe tremanti, alla ricerca degli ultimi baci. Sembrava che il contatto tra la loro pelle non bastasse mai, ogni limite poteva essere superato.

_“Mia”_ mentre passava le labbra sulla schiena.

_“Mia”_ mentre le afferrava con forza i fianchi.

_“Mia”_ mentre le lambiva i capezzoli con devozione.

_“Mia”_ ogni volta che i loro sguardi s’incrociavano e sentiva il cuore accelerare.

Lexa non faceva altro che rispondere con un sorriso e un bacio profondo.

_“Tua”_ era la sua nuova parola preferita.

Qualcosa era cambiato e ne erano consapevoli. Dirlo era troppo difficile e troppo presto, ma esiste davvero una tempistica per queste cose?  
 

_“Mi manca dormire con te, hai un’espressione così buffa al mattino”_

Quelli non erano discorsi da semplici amanti occasionali, non con quegli occhi sognanti persi in un futuro in cui tutto sarebbe stato possibile.

_“Purtroppo devo andare…”_ Clarke lo viveva sempre come un lutto. Rivestirsi per poi dover cancellare le tracce del suo passaggio, iniziava a odiare quel rituale che cancellava la sua esistenza tutte le sere.  
_“Vieni qui”_ Lexa la consolava a modo suo, facendola sparire per un po’ nel suo caldo abbraccio, cullandola in attesa di un cambiamento che ancora non aveva chiesto. _“Fila a casa prima che ti spogli di nuovo”_ le sussurrava all’orecchio tutte le volte, era l’unico modo per farla sorridere.

_“Ci sentiamo per la buonanotte, raggio di sole”_ aveva continuato a prenderla in giro in quel modo e Clarke non si era mai ribellata a quel soprannome. Era l’unica che la chiamava così e l’unica a cui lo permetteva. Le aveva lasciato tante esclusive.

Alexandra Woods ne valeva la pena.  
 

Arrivata a casa, Clarke si infilò subito nella doccia per togliersi di dosso l’odore della sua amante, ma non si era resa conto che Nylah la stava aspettando sveglia. Ormai non passava nemmeno a controllare la sua presenza a letto, preoccupata com’era di resettare tutto.

Stupidamente aveva dimenticato il cellulare appoggiato di fianco alla borsa in salotto.

_“Clarke, sei tu?”_ chiese a voce alta, ma l’altra non la poteva sentire, coperta dallo scroscio dell’acqua.

Nylah sgattaiolò fino alla borsa e trovò il cellulare illuminato.

Un solo messaggio di Whatsapp in anteprima.

Lexa.

_“Mi manchi già <3 a domani”_  
 

Qualcosa dentro Nylah si era rotto. I dubbi si erano presentati in massa alla sua porta, ma non voleva dargli ascolto.

Faceva male. Faceva un male del cazzo dover trattenere tutto e far finta di niente.

Voleva le prove. In fondo Lexa stava con Roan, giusto? Sono solo amiche, si, deve essere così.

La sua Clarke non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere.

Non ci voleva credere, non poteva crederci.  
 

_“Mi manchi già”._

Quel messaggio le avrebbe cullato gli incubi per tutta la notte e quelle successive.  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci al giro di boa della storia, qui finisce la parte introduttiva. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate :)


	5. Aprile

Clarke venne svegliata nel bel mezzo della notte dal sonno agitato di Niylah, era già da qualche giorno che era in quello stato e non era da lei. Sentì ripetere il suo nome e Clarke la prese tra le braccia, rilasciando un paio di baci delicati sulla fronte.

_“Sono qui, piccola. Sono qui”_ sussurrato all’orecchio.

Sentendo il calore delle sue mani Nylah si svegliò e cercò rifugio appoggiandosi al suo petto con la schiena, rimanendo in silenzio per un po’, non capendo il confine tra sogno e realtà.

_“Tutto ok? Hai fatto un incubo?”_ continuò con dolcezza, sistemandole i capelli dietro l’orecchio con cura.

Scosse la testa e continuò a evitarne lo sguardo, si stava vergognando a farsi trovare in quello stato così vulnerabile. _“Non me lo ricordo”_ abbozzando un sorriso. Stava mentendo, ma non voleva riversare su di lei i suoi dubbi, temeva di vederla scappare definitivamente.

Clarke non sapeva se crederle o meno, ma era certa che qualcosa l’avesse turbata profondamente. Infilò un braccio sotto la sua testa, mentre con l’altro la strinse forte a sé. _“Tranquilla, ci sono io qui per te. Riposa ora”_ le sussurrò all’orecchio prima di depositarle un bacio delicato sulla guancia. Il suo corpo era teso e leggermente sudato, ancora provato da quell’ossessione. Solo a quelle parole Niylah si girò per guardarla in faccia.

_“Hai ancora quello sguardo”_ Clarke si sciolse in un sorriso dolcissimo. Quel particolare le aveva smosso qualcosa di dimenticato, qualcosa che le aveva fatto battere forte il cuore all’improvviso.

_“Che sguardo?”_ perplessa, lasciandosi andare al suo abbraccio.

_“Questo”_ le accarezzò la guancia mentre continuava a guardarla rapita da quel particolare. _“Mi guardi come se fossi davvero importante. Mi hai sempre guardata così… anche quando non volevo uscire con te”_

_“Però alla fine hai detto sì”_ Le scappò un lieve sorriso soddisfatto. _“Tu sei importante per me, sei l’unica cosa di cui mi importi veramente”_ aveva ammesso con umiltà. Si sentiva piccola davanti a quegli occhi azzurri che la scrutavano nel profondo. Si era girata appena con le spalle, quel tanto da poterla osservare meglio e gustarsi quello spettacolo della natura. Non c’era nulla di più bello di ciò che aveva di fronte. Non l’aveva mai etichettata, sapeva solo che era ciò che voleva per sé.

Clarke chiuse gli occhi e si avvicinò baciandola con dolcezza, ne cercava le labbra con calma, gustandosi il contatto. Erano così diverse da quelle di Lexa, quel bacio sapeva di casa e d’inverni passati insieme davanti al camino. Aveva un gusto tutto suo, conosciuto e accogliente.

Nylah si lasciò scappare un mugolio di piacere, erano giorni che non riceveva tante attenzioni ed era troppo sensibile.

A quella reazione Clarke sorrise sorniona _“Qualcuno si è svegliato bene”_

_“E’ colpa tua”_ depositandole un bacio sul mento _“E delle tue labbra”._ Ora voleva di più, ma quello era un campo proibito da troppo e non sarebbe stata capace di accettare un rifiuto. Non con tutti quei pensieri che le affollavano la testa e che non la lasciavano riposare. Si trattenne dal cercare ulteriore contatto con il cuore pesante. Sentì una mano accarezzarle delicatamente lo sterno e scendere verso il ventre, si morse un labbro e deglutì nervosamente _“Clarke…non…”_

Non finì mai quella frase. La sua ragazza la stava baciando con dolcezza e passione, prendendosi cura di lei come non aveva mai fatto prima. Almeno non negli ultimi mesi. In fondo le sembrava come la prima volta con lei, se ne rese conto in quel momento.

La paura di perderla aveva affinato i suoi sensi e tutto era così amplificato.

Quella notte fecero l’amore con dolcezza e calma.

Quella notte Clarke infranse un’altra delle sue intime regole. Si era concessa di non seguire il metodo che la teneva al sicuro.

Pezzo dopo pezzo la sua corazza la stava abbandonando, lasciando scoperta quella carne viva che la caratterizzava.  
 

  
\---

 

Clarke riprese la sua solita routine con Lexa, anche se la fine del tirocinio si stava avvicinando e a metà mese avrebbe lasciato definitivamente la clinica. Questo pensiero la innervosiva, non aveva ancora pensato a come sarebbe stato senza di lei in giro e ora quel pensiero le stava martellando il cervello. Aveva iniziato un silenzioso conto alla rovescia marchiato dalla nostalgia. Aveva visto nella presenza di Lexa una boccata d’ossigeno, aria nuova a cui non voleva rinunciare. Quella ragazzina le aveva mostrato come poteva essere, l’aveva denudata di ogni difesa e l’aveva presa per quello che era senza farsi domande.

A questo non era abituata.

Negli ultimi anni aveva passato più tempo a sostenere lo sguardo di chi la conosceva prima e l’aveva vista cambiare, piuttosto che a vivere la nuova versione di sé. Era un continuo giustificarsi per una realtà che non esisteva più. Un esercizio di stile snervante.

Con Lexa era nuova. Libera.

Poteva essere tutto ciò che voleva.

Avrebbe voluto bloccare il tempo per continuare a essere felice e incosciente al suo fianco. Che nome poteva dare a tutto questo?

Se Clarke non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di definirlo, Lexa ci riuscì benissimo e senza nessun tentennamento.

L’ultimo giorno di tirocinio arrivò inesorabile, seguito da una festa con tutti i colleghi, Woods escluso.

Si erano trattenute davanti agli altri per tutta la serata, troppo alcol in corpo per rendere quel tentativo meno doloroso, mentre si spogliavano con gli occhi alla prima occasione. Nascondere quella relazione clandestina era parecchio eccitante e avevano imparato a giocare alle stesse regole. Il loro era un lento conto alla rovescia, piano piano tutti i colleghi stavano abbandonando la festa. Il loro era stato un lento duello d’astuzia, sguardo dopo sguardo, intente a fiutare la preda nell’aria. Si erano scelte come sfidanti ed erano impazienti di rimanere sole nel loro piccolo mondo.

Chiusero il resto dell’esistenza fuori dall’appartamento di Lexa solo alle 3 del mattino.

Si amarono con ferocia e passione. Sì, questa volta era amore, Lexa ne era sicura.

Si era lasciata marchiare con graffi e morsi sulla schiena e portava il suo trofeo di caccia con orgoglio.

_“Hai vinto, Clarke”_ le sorrise cercando un briciolo di forza mentre il suo corpo ancora tremava.

_“Eravamo in competizione?”_ ridacchiò l’altra continuandole a baciare il lembo di pelle più vicino.

_“No. Ho solo capito una cosa”_ sorrise dolce e la guardò come se fosse il tesoro più bello. Aveva riconosciuto quello sguardo e un brivido le percorse la schiena.

_“Cosa?”_ aveva paura di sentire la risposta.

_“Ti amo”_ a quelle parole si sentì liberata di un peso enorme. _“Sono innamorata di una donna e non mi spaventa. Solo perché sei tu”_ Lexa era piena di orgoglio per quelle parole, aveva alzato il vessillo del suo amore senza macchia e senza paura. Poteva essere l’eroe delle fiabe per un giorno. Poteva correre con la sua compagna d’armi verso mille nuove avventure.

Era ubriaca di lei, ubriaca di gioia. Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere mentre il cuore le irradiava calore in tutto il petto. _“Ti amo davvero”_

Clarke voleva scappare. Era terrorizzata.

Era sua, non poteva essere altrimenti. Portava il suo odore su tutto il corpo ed era senza forze per aver cercato di soddisfare ogni suo minimo desiderio. Portava i suoi segni, si era lasciata mordere… no, per la precisione le aveva chiesto di farsi segnare: la voleva sulla pelle, ora che non avrebbero passato otto ore insieme tutti i giorni.

Voleva essere sua in ogni modo e due semplici parole l’avevano messa in crisi.

Si guardarono per diversi minuti rimanendo in silenzio.

Serve coraggio per guardare la verità.

Serve coraggio per buttarsi e non guardare indietro.

Serve coraggio per amare e lasciarsi amare.

L’espressione di Clarke si sciolse, da seria a beata. Ci aveva messo parecchio tempo ad accettare quell’ammissione, ma Lexa le scorreva nel sangue ormai, aveva il suo posto sotto pelle.

Gettò il suo ultimo pezzo di corazza ai piedi del letto, rimanendo nuda, con la pelle ustionata dalle emozioni.

Jake, Niylah e Lexa.

I nomi delle tempeste di fuoco che l’avevano investita.

Cercò di trascinarsi alla ricerca della sua mano e a fatica intrecciò le dita alle sue.

Un sorriso storto. _“Questa sera non ti lascio andare_ ” quelle parole uscirono fin troppo spavalde anche per lei, ma non le importava.

Aveva scelto.

Era ora di vivere.

Si rotolò sul fianco fino a finirle addosso scoppiando a ridere. _“Rimango qui, voglio svegliarmi con te”_

Lexa sorrise con dolcezza andando a cercare le sue labbra. Doveva baciare la fonte della sua gioia.  
 

Il cellulare di Clarke vibrò diverse volte durante la notte, all’interno della sua borsa, ma non importava a nessuno.

 

\---

 

_“Ciao sono Clarke. Ho il telefono scarico, sto tornando a casa”_

  
Il messaggio arrivò da un numero che Nylah non conosceva, fissò il cellulare con tutta la rabbia e preoccupazione che aveva in corpo. Aveva passato la notte insonne e ora solo quel messaggio. Non era così che avrebbe voluto iniziare il weekend. Decise di farsi un caffè in attesa dell’arrivo di Clarke: doveva essere lucida, dovevano chiarire molte cose ed erano solo le dieci del mattino.

Clarke era ancora intorpidita dalla notte precedente, ma il risveglio al suo fianco ne era valsa la pena. Erano passati tre mesi e mezzo e Lexa si era innamorata di lei e il solo pensiero la faceva sorridere.

Ora che doveva fare?

Accostò in un parcheggio di un supermercato e scoppiò a piangere. La consapevolezza era arrivata di colpo insieme al panico. A casa l’aspettava la donna che le aveva chiesto di sposarla a cui stava raccontando bugie su bugie. Non se lo meritava. E l’amava. L’amava davvero, non sapeva vedersi senza di lei.

Si guardò allo specchietto retrovisore e non riconobbe quegli occhi rossi e gonfi, marchiati dal viola delle occhiaie e il trucco sbavato. Chi era veramente? Era la Clarke di Lexa o quella di Niylah? Le sue mani avevano smesso di tremare da quando si erano posate sulla sua amante e si erano fatte più sicure.

Forse non era nessuna di loro.

E ora che doveva raccontare a Niylah? Lexa non sarebbe rimasta lì in eterno ad aspettare i suoi comodi, non dopo la scorsa notte. Già, che era successo la scorsa notte? Quel ‘Ti amo’ le rimbombava nelle orecchie, la rendeva felice e non voleva dare ascolto ai suoi sentimenti.

Tutta sé stessa le stava urlando una verità che non voleva ascoltare.

Guardò il cielo. Erano in arrivo nubi scure da nord.

Era ora di tornare a casa.

In qualche modo.

  
  
\---

 

Niylah era sul divano a guardare un po’ di tv in attesa. Sentì aprire la porta e si trovò davanti qualcuno che non vedeva da molto tempo. Clarke le si palesò davanti uguale a tre anni prima: il trucco sbavato e l’aria di chi aveva pianto troppo la mise in allarme, facendo sparire tutte le sue idee bellicose.

_“Ehi… tutto ok? Ti è successo qualcosa?”_ si alzò andandole incontro preoccupata.

Clarke poteva notare che anche Niylah non aveva passato una bella nottata. Che stupida, nemmeno aveva pensato di avvertirla.

_“Scusami… sono stata un’idiota. Ieri sera ho bevuto troppo, la serata è finita a casa di Lexa e sono rimasta lì a dormire. Ero davvero troppo ubriaca e non ho pensato ad avvertirti”_ aveva vomitato in fretta quelle parole, insieme all’acido che le bruciava lo stomaco dal senso di colpa.

Niylah cercò di digerire quello che aveva appena sentito cercando di rimanere calma. _‘Sono rimasta a dormire da Lexa’_ bruciava da morire.

_“Perché hai pianto?”_ le chiese con calma, troppa. I suoi dubbi iniziavano ad avere forma.

_“Mi sono fermata mentre rientravo e sono scoppiata”_ non aveva la forza di mentire.

_“Perché?”_ chiese di nuovo, facendosi più seria.

_“Non lo so”_ mentì e si rese conto che Niylah non se l’era bevuta.

_“Clarke…”_ sbuffò e guardò a terra sentendo la rabbia ritornare potente.

_“Si lo so, dobbiamo parlare. Lasciami fare una doccia”_ con tono rassegnato, ma non aspettò la risposta della sua ragazza, voleva solo togliersi di dosso le tracce della sera precedente ed essere neutra.

_“Clarke non sono una scema. Mi devi dire che sta succedendo!”_ scoppiò improvvisamente davanti alla porta del bagno. Non era da lei. Che le aveva fatto? La doccia poteva aspettare.

_“Ti rendi conto che sono stata sveglia tutta la notte ad aspettarti? Avevo paura che ti fosse successo qualcosa!”_ iniziò a sfogare tutta la frustrazione della notte precedente, piantonandosi sulla porta del bagno, bloccandola all’interno. _“E tu eri con lei! E non mi hai detto niente!”_ urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.

Clarke non aveva il coraggio di voltarsi, aveva capito benissimo la situazione e voleva tempo per capire, ma quello era un lusso. _“Hai ragione, scusami”_ riuscì solo a dire quelle parole con tono sommesso. Le avrebbe dato ragione su tutto pur di non discutere e non sentirsi chiusa all’angolo. Era l’unico modo che conosceva per svicolare da quella situazione e non era ancora pronta a confessare.

Nylah prese qualche respiro per calmarsi e riprendere lucidità. _“Non lo fare Clarke, ti prego”_ le uscì solo un sussurro mentre iniziava ad avere una chiara visione della situazione.

_“Cosa non devo fare, Niylah?”_ non la chiamava mai per nome. Si voltò a cercarne lo sguardo. _“Dimmelo”_ continuò con tono più freddo.

“Non darmi ragione solo per farmi tacere. Non farlo di nuovo” il suo tono iniziava ad assumere l’aspetto di una preghiera.

_“Hai ragione, devo dirti il contrario per farti contenta?”_ scattò indispettita. L’attacco è la migliore difesa, soprattutto quando chi ti parla è a cuore aperto davanti a te.

_“Perché Clarke?”_ la implorò, accusando il primo colpo.

_“Cosa?”_ socchiuse gli occhi sospirando. Prese la mira per il secondo colpo.

_“Che è successo tra noi? Sei di nuovo strana, pensavo avessimo chiarito, mi stai chiudendo fuori dal tuo mondo come tre anni fa”_ Niylah era a terra, l’aveva annientata.

_“Mi spiace”_ era l’unica cosa sincera che poteva permettersi ora. _“Ti amo, questo non lo dimenticare”_ abbozzando un sorriso impacciato. Parole e occhi non corrispondevano e questo squarciò il cuore di Niylah con un colpo netto di bisturi.

Un taglio perfetto difficile da rimarginare.

Aveva impiegato tempo e fatica a veder sorridere di nuovo la sua ragazza dopo quell’incidente, mai si sarebbe aspettata di ritornare in quell’inferno.

_“Non me lo merito”_ si lasciò sfuggire quel pensiero a voce alta, mentre Clarke chiudeva la porta del bagno per prendersi i suoi spazi.

  
  
\---

 

La persona perfetta al momento sbagliato. Quel pensiero continuava a tormentarla mentre pensava ai sorrisi di Lexa e a come la faceva sentire. Concetto che poteva adeguarsi anche Niylah, mentre la sentiva rigirarsi nervosamente tra le lenzuola.

Nylah la stava vedendo per quello che era? Si era accorta davvero dei suoi cambiamenti o si era accontentata di vivere la loro relazione dal suo punto di vista? Quella notte si fumò un pacchetto di sigarette accovacciata sul balcone.

Aveva smesso di mentire a sé stessa: non era mai esistita l’ultima sigaretta.

Amava Lexa tanto quanto Niylah?

Quel pensiero la tormentava, ma non sapeva trovare una risposta. Lexa la faceva sentire semplice e leggera, mentre con la sua ragazza si sentiva in dovere di giustificarsi.

Forse aveva sbagliato tutto. Forse no.

Toccare i segni del morso di Lexa le provocava uno strano fastidio molto simile al piacere. Per un attimo lo aveva equiparato all’anello di fidanzamento, depositato con cura nell’armadietto al lavoro.

Almeno stava indossando uno dei due.

Allora perché aveva tanta paura di ammetterlo, di dire a sé stessa quelle due parole? Si era già buttata nel precipizio, ma forse non bastava, avrebbe dovuto togliere ogni cuscino e sperare nella buona sorte.

Ridacchiò al pensiero.

Non era una persona fortunata.

  
  
\---

 

Passarono la notte divise, Clarke sul divano e Niylah in quel letto che ora sembrava enorme. Il tecnico di laboratorio tornò a letto solo la notte successiva, ma indossando il pigiama. Di solito dormiva nuda al suo fianco. Quello strato impercettibile di cotone le sembrava spesso come cemento armato.

Rapporti umani al minimo termine, saluti educati e pasti separati erano diventati la prassi dopo quella discussione.

Niylah stava impazzendo. Non tanto per come si comportava Clarke, c’era già passata e l’avrebbe sistemato, ma era quel dubbio che le si era insidiato in testa. La rosicchiava millimetro dopo millimetro, infondeva veleno nel sangue goccia dopo goccia facendola marcire lentamente.

Doveva fare qualcosa.

Aspettò qualche giorno per trovare il coraggio. Aveva paura di sapere di chi era quel numero.

Sperava che non fosse il suo.

Non poteva essere il suo.

Non doveva.

Il mercoledì sera Clarke sarebbe rimasta fuori con le colleghe fino a tardi, forse sarebbe tornata a casa, ma quella era solo una supposizione. Ormai aveva un gatto selvatico al suo fianco.

Era quello il momento giusto. Aspettò le cinque del pomeriggio.

Chiamò quel numero da cui Clarke aveva mandato il messaggio.

_“Pronto?”_ rispose una voce femminile.

_“Alexandra?”_ pregò che non fosse lei, pregò con tutte le sue forze.

_“Si… chi è?”_ a Niylah si frantumò il cuore.

_“Ciao, sono Niylah, la ragazza di Clarke. Scusa se ti chiamo, ma ha davvero la testa tra le nuvole. Si è dimenticata di chiedere il tuo indirizzo preciso. Ci sposiamo tra poco e voleva mandarti la partecipazione”_ disse con tono impacciato, trattenendo le lacrime.

Dall’altra parte rispose un silenzio assordante.

_“Non lo sapevo”_ la voce era impastata.

_“Lo abbiamo deciso da poco”_ una lacrima solcò la guancia di Nylah, ormai faticava a trattenersi. Per sua fortuna anche Lexa si trovava nella stessa situazione e, una volta segnato l’indirizzo, chiuse la telefonata.

Clarke era al lavoro e non vedeva l’ora di finire il turno per volare a casa di Lexa e dirle ciò che aveva deciso.

Era ora di voltare pagina e voleva ricominciare con lei.

  
  
\---

 

Sistemate le degenze, Clarke corse come una folle a casa di Lexa. Era così felice, il cuore sembrava scoppiarle nel petto. Si era ritrovata a cantare a squarciagola ridendo da sola.

Non lo faceva da anni e ora voleva rifarlo insieme a lei.

Ed eccola a bussare a quella porta con il sorriso più bello che potesse indossare.

Lexa le aprì la porta con freddezza, qualcosa non andava, ma non capiva cosa.

_“Ciao…”_

_“Sei venuta a portarmi le partecipazioni di persona?”_ acida, mentre ne scrutava l’espressione.

_“Che stai dicendo?”_ Clarke rimase a bocca aperta per un po’, non riusciva a capire il nesso.  
_“Niylah mi ha dato la buona notizia. Devo complimentarmi? Quando me lo volevi dire?”_ iniziò ad alzare la voce.

_“Ma non ci stiamo per…”_ non riuscì mai a finire quella frase. Uno schiaffo ben assestato le tappò la bocca.

_“Sparisci Clarke! Hai finito di prendermi per il culo!”_ urlò con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo. Iniziò a singhiozzare e a Clarke si fece il petto pesante nel vederla a quel modo.

_“Io mi sono fidata di te, mi sono innamorata di te! E tu organizzavi il tuo cazzo di matrimonio. Stronza!”_ Lexa continuava a sfogare il proprio dolore sul pianerottolo e il tecnico di laboratorio non faceva altro che incassare colpo dopo colpo.

Aveva abbandonato la sua corazza e ora era così fragile. Non trovava il modo e il tempo di reagire, lasciandosi ferire sperando che finisse presto. Solo allora avrebbe potuto spiegare la sua verità.

Anche ferita in quel modo avrebbe continuato a sceglierla.

Le chiuse la porta in faccia e rimase lì, in compagnia di lievi tremori alle mani.

L’incantesimo si era rotto e non era riuscita a dirle niente.

Le parole le si erano bloccate in gola.

Si lanciò sulla porta a bussare con forza _“Lexa ascoltami, non è vero! Non c’è nessun matrimonio! Ascoltami, ti prego”_

_“Guarda che ho visto cosa tieni nell’armadietto al lavoro!”_ arrivò dall’interno. Aveva notato quel cofanetto quella volta che spinse la bionda lì dentro con troppa foga, tra una risata e l’altra. In quel momento non ci aveva fatto caso. Che scema.

_“Non lo porto da mesi! Cazzo, ascoltami. Ho bloccato tutto mesi fa!”_ appoggiandosi alla porta sperando di farsi ascoltare.

_“Non ti credo, Clarke! Non me ne hai mai parlato, chi mi dice che non sia una scusa?”_ Lexa era in lacrime, le era crollato il mondo addosso. La sentiva dire quelle parole, ma tutto risultava così finto. Già una volta l’aveva presa in giro. Se davvero aveva rinunciato all’altra, perché non glielo aveva detto in questi mesi?

Perché?

_“Basta Clarke, vattene”_ quella relazione era iniziata con un suo momento di debolezza ed era proseguita solo grazie alle sue insistenze. Clarke non la voleva davvero o avrebbe fatto qualcosa. Doveva essere così, era l’unica spiegazione logica al suo comportamento.

Ci mise un po’ ad accettare e a obbedire a quel comando, ma non poteva fare altro.  
 

  
\---

 

Iniziò a pensare a cosa era successo, chi poteva essere stato. Lo sapevano lei e Raven… e Niylah.

Vaffanculo Clarke! Dovevi proprio mandarle il messaggio dal suo numero?

Vaffanculo!

Era amaro constatare di essere stata l’artefice della propria disfatta. Forse poteva ancora fare qualcosa. Doveva tentare.

Accelerò fino a casa per parlare con Niylah, ma trovò un regalo davanti alla porta: tre valige con tutti i suoi vestiti.

Imprecò e cercò di aprire la porta, ma era stata chiusa la sicura dall’interno.

_“Non ti azzardare a fare casino, Clarke”_ le ringhiò la voce della sua ragazza dall’interno. _“Sparisci, va dove vuoi, ma non farti più vedere”_

_“E’ anche casa mia!”_ ringhiò piena di orgoglio.

_“Non provi nemmeno a scusarti?”_ ribatté stupita.

_“Servirebbe?”_

_“No”_ lapidaria. _“Mi hai pugnalato alle spalle… e con una ragazzina! La figlia del tuo capo! Mi fai schifo”_ si sentiva tutta la repulsione per quello che aveva fatto nella sua voce.

_“Non hai capito un cazzo, Niylah”_ disse sinceramente e con una strana calma.

_“Non mi dire che siete solo amiche! Non ti azzardare!”_

_“No… questo non lo posso fare”_ ridacchiò sedendosi davanti alla porta, appoggiandosi con la schiena. Rimase in silenzio prendendo una sigaretta e portandosela alle labbra.

_“Che cazzo stai facendo?”_

_“Fumo”_

_“Fumi mentre stiamo litigando?”_

_“E’ vietato?”_ si sentiva libera per la prima volta di parlare con lei dopo anni.

_“Dov’è finita la Clarke che conosco?”_ le chiese impaurita, per la prima volta senza punti di riferimento.

_“Non ti sei accorta di nulla, vero? Non hai notato niente in questi mesi?”_ sbuffò il fumo dalla bocca infastidita. Come poteva non essersi accorta di nulla? Aveva fatto di tutto per scrollarsela di dosso.

_“Sei strana Clarke e non parli, questo l’ho notato. Da quanto va avanti?”_

_“Davvero vuoi i dettagli?”_ aspirando una boccata di nicotina.

_“Me lo devi”_

_“Siamo finite a letto a gennaio, mi sono sentita una merda nei tuoi confronti. Ho provato a chiudere tutto, ma non me l’ha resa facile”_ deglutì guardando i fili d’erba che stavano crescendo tra le mattonelle del vialetto del suo giardino. _“E al corso abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci”_

Silenzio. Niylah non riusciva a digerire tutte quelle informazioni insieme _. “Che cazzo vuol dire frequentarvi? Sta con Roan!”_

_“L’ha lasciato dopo il corso. Non uscivo con le colleghe, uscivo con lei”_ disse con tono piatto.

Altro silenzio. Clarke ebbe il tempo di fumarsi una seconda sigaretta.

E una terza.

_“Vai via Clarke”_ sentì la voce rotta dal pianto di Niylah dall’interno.

Si alzò e spense la quarta con la punta della scarpa prima di prendere le valigie e avviarsi verso la macchina.

Accese l’auto e si mise alla guida. Si sentiva vuota. Si era liberata dal peso della menzogna, ma aveva paura di aver scaricato tutto sulla persona sbagliata. Sorrideva pensando a Niylah, quella era la prima chiacchierata sincera che avevano avuto negli ultimi mesi e le era piaciuto tantissimo. Sicuramente ora la stava odiando, ma aveva ritrovato qualcosa a cui teneva, perso anni fa.

Era stanca di essere presa con le pinze, l’aveva fatto al momento giusto, era stata perfetta in tutto, ma continuava a tenerla sotto la campana di vetro cercando sempre il modo giusto. Lexa le aveva fatto capire che non era il posto per lei.

Aveva capito davvero tante cose. Troppe.

Prese il cellulare e chiamò la sua migliore amica.

_“Ciao Raven, hai ancora posto per me? Ho fatto un casino”_ mesta nel tono.

_“So già tutto. Niylah mi ha chiamata un’ora fa, ti ho già preparato la camera degli ospiti”_


	6. Maggio

Era già passata una settimana da quando Clarke si era trasferita da Raven, aveva provato a ricontattare Lexa, ma le aveva bloccato il numero di telefono e al suo appartamento non rispondeva nessuno alla porta. Le aveva sbattuto il telefono in faccia anche quando aveva provato a chiamarla dalla clinica. Non le era rimasto che il lavoro per cercare di distrarsi, ma inutilmente. Lei era sempre nei suoi pensieri.

Ci si era messo anche Leo. Dall’interno della sua gabbia la fissava con sdegno, sembrava che la giudicasse per tutto quello che aveva fatto. Da quando Lexa aveva finito il tirocinio quel gatto era diventato intrattabile, non si lasciava somministrare le terapie e a causa di quello le sue condizioni si stavano aggravando. Clarke aveva tentato di infilare la mano all’interno della gabbia, ma la palla di pelo l’aveva graffiata soffiando.

_“Certo che per avere un piede nella fossa ne hai di energie”_ lo guardò storto mentre si tamponava la mano con una garza. _“Cerchiamo di collaborare, lei manca anche a me, ma non tornerà. Quindi lasciami fare il mio lavoro, così potrai tornare a casa”_  
_“Ora tenti l’approccio psicologico?”_ la prese in giro Linda, appoggiata alla porta d’ingresso.

_“Da quanto sei lì?”_ le chiese un po’ infastidita dalla sua presenza.

_“Abbastanza per sentire che siete in pena in due”_ le sorrise, stranamente non la stava prendendo in giro.

_“Non sono in pena”_ sbuffò nervosamente.

_“Clarke, ti conosco dall’università e non ti ho mai vista parlare dei tuoi problemi con nessuno, figuriamoci a un gatto”_ si affiancò e le sorrise _“E puoi evitare di fingere, qui lo sanno tutti”_

_“Cosa?”_

_“Non siete state molto discrete, vi hanno sentite nello spogliatoio. Non eravate le ultime”_ ridacchiò divertita. _“Mi hanno detto di farti i complimenti”_ non riuscì a trattenersi dal rincarare la dose.

Clarke diventò rossa dall’imbarazzo. _“Da quanto?”_ sussurrò.

_“Dal vostro ritorno dal corso. E poi le guardavi il culo in continuazione”_ la guardò divertita, alzando un sopracciglio. _“Come fa ad averlo così perfetto? Che invidia. Glielo guardavo anch’io, ti capisco”_ le sorrise con complicità, quello era il gesto più affettuoso che aveva visto da parte sua in anni di conoscenza.

Clarke scoppiò a ridere e scosse la testa _“Confermo, è davvero perfetto”_

_“E ora che hai intenzione di fare con Niylah?”_ chiese con tono tranquillo, sembrava sinceramente interessata.

_“Ha scoperto tutto”_ si lasciò scappare un sospiro profondo, colpevole.

Leo continuava a fissarla con il suo sguardo pieno di rancore, mentre a Linda non sfuggì un particolare: le sue mani.

_“Da quanto non ti tremano più?”_

Il tecnico di laboratorio si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso triste _“Dal corso”_

_“Magari è ora di dirlo a Woods”_ le fece un secondo sorriso prima di avvicinarsi a Leo, ricevendo un soffio come benvenuto. _“Questo stronzetto si è giocato anche la carta del ritorno a casa. Ha chiamato la figlia della proprietaria, pare che la signora sia finita in una casa di cura e che lei non possa tenerlo. Pagherà tutte le cure finché sarà necessario, ma poi dovremo portarlo al gattile”_. Allungò un dito verso la gabbia e il gatto tentò di graffiarla. _“Iniziavo ad affezionarmi. Ci vediamo dopo, torno alle visite”_

Uscì com’era entrata, in silenzio. Linda era cinica e senza tatto, ma in quelle poche parole le aveva fatto il riassunto di ciò che contava veramente.

Lexa. Niylah. La sua carriera.

Clarke e Leo si fissarono negli occhi per qualche istante, sembravano soppesarsi a vicenda.

 

\---  
 

   
Lexa era tornata a casa dei suoi. Dopo un’incursione a sorpresa di Clarke al suo appartamento, aveva pensato di evitarla il più possibile. Non era pronta per trovarsela di fronte.

Perché non glielo aveva detto? Perché le aveva dato tante speranze?

Dopo quella notte passata insieme sembrava diversa. Glielo leggeva in faccia che l’amava, aveva sempre avuto una cura speciale per lei, ma quella sera era tutto perfetto. L’aveva vista cambiare nel tempo, si era resa conto di piccole sfumature che l’avevano fatta sperare. Non le parlava mai di Nylah e nemmeno del resto della sua vita. Si era semplicemente gustata la sua presenza, vivendosi ogni attimo con spontaneità. La faceva sentire a casa, l’avrebbe aspettata. Doveva solo ammettere a voce alta quello che le leggeva negli occhi.

E in quel momento le venne il dubbio di essersi inventata tutto. Si chiese se davvero avrebbe messo in discussione la sua vita per lei, la sua ragazza e la carriera nella clinica. Come l’avrebbe presa suo padre? Avrebbe spazzato via tutto per lei? Lo avrebbe fatto davvero? Lexa ne valeva davvero la pena?

E lei? Cosa era pronta a fare per Clarke?

Non avevano mai parlato di un futuro, esistevano in una bolla temporale presente, ma fuori da quel momento non erano nulla. Quel pensiero la ferì, lei aveva parlato di sé e dei suoi sogni, ma si rese conto di non sapere nulla di intimo di Clarke.

Aveva davvero senso dare una possibilità a un fantasma?

Sapeva che c’era qualcosa di speciale in quegli occhi azzurri, qualcosa di veramente importante. Lo poteva vedere dai suoi gesti, ma per quanto stesse bene con lei, si sentiva tradita dai suoi costanti silenzi. Non poteva pretendere grandi cose in pochi mesi di conoscenza, ma doveva ammettere che mancavano le basi. Basi che aveva con un’altra, basi di anni che avrebbero portato a un matrimonio. Basi di dialogo e solo lei sapeva quanto le mancava parlare e scherzare con lei.

Non aveva mai riso così tanto con qualcuno. Riusciva a farla ridere in continuazione.  
Le mancava e faceva male da morire.

E con quello spirito aprì la lettera dello zoo di Portland: la sua domanda per il tirocinio era stata accettata. La frequentazione al corso di citologia l’aveva resa un elemento importante per lo staff dello zoo e le avevano offerto un tirocinio di sei mesi a partire da giugno.

Clarke aveva ragione e le aveva regalato un biglietto di sola andata verso i suoi sogni, sulla costa opposta del paese.

La vita sa prenderti in giro in modi infiniti.

 

\---

 

Niylah era arrivata al pub in anticipo di mezz’ora, giusto il tempo di bersi una birra piccola per sedare l’agitazione. Aveva il viso segnato dal poco sonno, quel tradimento aveva fatto sfiorire il suo sorriso.

_“Ciao ragazzona, come stai?”_ Raven arrivò dietro di lei e le appoggiò una mano sulle spalle. Le due si guardarono per un po’, facendo un controllo reciproco sulle attuali condizioni. Alla latina si strinse il cuore a vederla in quel modo, Niylah era da sempre la sua preferita: giocavano entrambe nel ‘Team Griffin’ e questo le bastava per distaccarla dalla massa. L’aveva sempre vista preoccuparsi sinceramente per Clarke e pensare al suo benessere, cosa non scontata, e in più era l’unica che le reggeva il gioco con le sue battutacce.

Pensava a lei come a un piccolo faro, ma quella luce si era spenta.

_“Sono ancora intera, direi che è un risultato. Lei?”_ Si morse il labbro nervosamente, voleva sapere, ma non sapeva quanto sconfinare oltre quel confine neutro.

_“Quella testa di cazzo si è buttata nel lavoro, come suo solito”_ Raven bloccò lì i convenevoli, sapeva di trovarsi in mezzo a due amiche e voleva mettere subito in chiaro ciò che pensava. _“Fa finta di nulla, ma sta male anche lei”_

_“Pensavo si sentisse sollevata”_ sarcastica, prima di sorseggiare la sua birra.

_“Figurati, vive nei sensi di colpa. Non è orgogliosa di com’è andata e non è nemmeno orgogliosa di sé stessa”_ la guardò facendo un sorriso tirato, le dispiaceva per com’erano andate le cose. _“Sono certa che non l’ha fatto per farti del male, ma ha gestito tutto a modo suo”_

_“Non ho smesso di chiedermi se ho sbagliato qualcosa, cosa non ho visto, cosa avrei potuto fare”_ sospirò a quell’ammissione.

_“Non credo che tu abbia fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma lei non ne parla più. Mi ha spiegato che è successo e poi si chiusa nel suo mondo. Sai che quando sta male non esiste altro”_ Raven si prese un attimo per pensare prima di abbozzare un sorriso. _“Le ho detto che uscivo con te stasera, non ha voluto darmi dettagli per non rovinare la nostra amicizia. Questa è la versione ufficiale”_

Nylah scoppiò a ridere _“Vedo che non ti rende la vita facile”_

_“In realtà lo preferisco. E’ la vostra relazione, solo voi sapete cosa c’è da dire e sistemare”_ ammise.

_“Quindi è una visita di cortesia?”_ era un po’ sorpresa. La guardò meglio, stava cercando di capire se c’era altro sotto quell’atteggiamento gentile.

_“Per quello che vale, ho sempre tifato per te. Sai che ho un debole per le tue battutacce”_ le sorrise con dolcezza. Niylah le faceva tenerezza ridotta in quello stato. _“E volevo sapere come stavi. Clarke ha mille spalle su cui piangere, se solo volesse, ma tu?”_

_“Grazie Raven, davvero. Non mi aspettavo che fossi dalla mia parte”_ era piacevolmente sorpresa anche dall’atteggiamento di Clarke. In fondo aveva ancora rispetto per lei.

_“La conosciamo entrambe, sappiamo com’è e l’hai sempre trattata come una principessa. Mi basta questo”_ terminò quella frase con un sorrisetto storto.

Niylah scoppiò a ridere, una risata nervosa per sfogare la tensione. _“Mi sento una scema, ma la amo ancora”_

_“Credo non abbia mai smesso neppure lei, però la vedo molto confusa. Passa le serate a fumare, non parla e fissa il vuoto”_ alzò un po’ le spalle, Raven si sentiva impotente davanti a quello stato.

_“Siamo a questi livelli? La pensavo felice e contenta con l’altra”_ non voleva dire a voce alta il suo nome. Un leggero piacere s’impossessò di lei, al saperla da sola e non insieme a Lexa.

_“Grazie al tuo scherzetto non le parla più. E’ svanita nel nulla”_ ridacchiò un po’. _“Sei stata davvero diabolica”_

_“Dovevo sapere”_ ammise senza orgoglio.

_“Hai fatto bene, dovevi toglierti i dubbi. Ci facciamo un’altra birra?”_

_“Ok”_ le sorrise. Passarono la serata a conversare del più e del meno, spesso si tornava sull’argomento Clarke, ma Niylah non aveva insistito. La voleva vedere, ma si sentiva ancora ferita e l’ultima cosa che voleva era passare le giornate a litigare tramite messaggi al cellulare.

_“Raven… puoi farmi un favore? Dille che se vuole passare a prendere le sue cose dopo il lavoro può farlo, non la chiudo fuori”_ con l’espressione da cane bastonato.

_“Ma certo, riferisco appena torno a casa”_ sorrise contenta, ci sperava davvero che riuscissero a superare questa situazione.

 

\---

 

Erano tre settimane che non sentiva Niylah e Lexa. Tre settimane passate a pensare a quello che era successo e ai suoi sentimenti per entrambe. Aveva stilato una lista di pro e contro di ognuna, ma non riusciva a capire. Stava perdendo tempo, ma non voleva vedere Niylah senza almeno aver parlato con Lexa. In tutto questo, la sua bionda preferita doveva essere trattata con il massimo rispetto e ora aveva timore di incontrarla. Si sentiva ancora così in colpa. Raven le aveva riportato i loro ultimi discorsi e ogni volta che andava al lavoro portava con sé le chiavi di casa, nel caso avesse trovato il coraggio. Un rito scaramantico.

Rise a pensarci: tutto era andato a rotoli quando aveva smesso la sua routine. Tutto tranne le proprie mani, quelle erano perfette o quasi.

Anche Leo aveva iniziato a darle retta, l’approccio psicologico aveva funzionato: Clarke passava tutto il tempo delle terapie nelle degenze a parlare con lui. Il gatto rispondeva con miagolii a ogni sua frase e domanda. Il tutto era stato ampiamente documentato dai video dei colleghi corredati di risatine. Il tecnico di laboratorio aveva raccontato tutti i suoi segreti a quella palla di pelo, era il suo confidente numero uno e aveva iniziato a gustarsi quei momenti di sfogo.

Lui non l’avrebbe giudicata, almeno non a parole. Era fin troppo espressivo.

Nell’ultima settimana anche il gatto rosso aveva imparato a fidarsi di lei, lasciandosi accarezzare la testa e protestando il giusto per le terapie. Quella calma aveva giovato alla sua salute, tanto da essere considerato stabile e pronto per il gattile dalla settimana dopo.

Clarke pensò tutto il giorno a quello sguardo supponente che la fissava dal fondo della sua gabbia.

Era ora di farsi nuovi amici.

_“L’assistente di Satana viene a casa con me”_ guardando Linda negli occhi con i fogli per l’affido firmati in più copie.

_“Sei impazzita?”_

_“No, ha semplicemente smesso di graffiarmi. Non si può dire che faccia lo stesso con voi”_ era molto orgogliosa di quei risultati.

Linda la fissò per un po’ per poi alzare le spalle. _“Contenta tu, tienilo lontano dai bambini”_ con indifferenza.  
 

Quella sera Clarke tornò a casa canticchiando e continuando a parlare con il suo nuovo amico. Raven non sapeva se ridere o essere offesa per l’arrivo del nuovo inquilino senza aver chiesto il suo parere, ma vederla sorridere di nuovo in quel modo le faceva davvero piacere.

_“Lui è il gatto intrattabile che si era fatto domare da Lexa”_ lo presentò con il migliore curriculum.

L’amica la guardò e scosse la testa _“Non l’avrai preso perché ti ricorda lei, vero?”_

Clarke ridacchiò _“No tranquilla, mi ha sempre detto che eravamo uguali noi due. Lui si è messo buono appena ho iniziato a raccontargli tutti gli affari miei durante le cure”_ alzò le spalle, come se fosse un argomento normalissimo. _“Ormai siamo amici”_

Ok, Clarke era andata. Persa. Partita per chissà quale tangente.

Non ci poteva essere altra spiegazione.

Sistemato il gatto in camera sua, Clarke si avvicinò a Raven seria in volto e le porse un biglietto _“Ho bisogno di un favore immenso”_

_“Di chi è quel numero di telefono?”_ la guardò storta, quella richiesta non le piaceva per niente.

_“Lexa. Devo parlarci, ma mi ha bloccata in ogni modo. Aiutami ti prego”_ la implorò.

_“E Niylah? Nemmeno la consideri?!?”_ con tono arrabbiato.

_“Voglio parlare con lei, ma prima devo chiarire con Lexa”_ con tono serio. _“Si merita estrema chiarezza, mi sto prendendo tempo per questo. So che è da stronze, ma non posso essere poco chiara con lei. Non dopo quello che ho fatto”_

 

\---

 

_“Alexandra?”_

_“Si, sono io. Chi è?”_

_“Ciao, sono Raven, un’amica di Clarke. Ti prego non riattaccare”_ stava scongiurando che non le sbattesse il telefono in faccia.

Silenzio.

_“Te lo ha chiesto lei?”_

_“Si, ha provato a contattarti diverse volte per spiegarti alcune cose”_ Fece una pausa per cercare le parole giuste, ma come al solito le uscì solo la verità. _“Lo so, è una testa di cazzo, ma il matrimonio l’aveva annullato a febbraio. Dalle modo di spiegare”_ la pregò.

_“Quindi quella chiamata…”_ stava pensando ad alta voce.

_“Si, vi ha fregato”_ ammise con ovvietà.

Altro lungo silenzio. Si sentivano rumori di passi in sottofondo, Lexa era agitata e nervosa, stava cercando di capire cosa era meglio fare. Stava per partire, era meglio vederla o chiudere direttamente così?

_“Dille che ci vediamo domani sera, alle otto, dove mi ha portata la prima volta”_

Era l’unico posto dove poter andare. Dove tutto era iniziato.  
   
 

 ---

 

Clarke si prese il pomeriggio di permesso per farsi trovare al suo meglio e puntuale al locale. Ormai era passato un mese, non la vedeva da tanto e le mancava da morire. Nell’attesa si era già fumata mezzo pacchetto di sigarette. Era già passato da un po’ l’orario prestabilito e aveva iniziato a perdere le speranze. Continuava a fissare quel piccolo pezzo di tramonto che sbucava tra i palazzi. Aveva sempre adorato le nuvole a quell’ora del giorno e sperava di trovare le risposte che tanto cercava in quell’attesa forzata.

Lexa era lì che la fissava entrare e uscire dal locale dalle ultime tre sigarette. Era partita con ottime intenzioni, ma trovarsela lì davanti, in preda al nervosismo, aveva abbattuto tutti i buoni propositi. Il cuore le batteva forte e non riusciva a togliersi quel sorrisetto furbo dalle labbra.

Quanto era bella.

Alla quarta sigaretta, Clarke guardò il cellulare e scosse il capo con una triste verità: non sarebbe più venuta. Spense con rabbia quel mozzicone nel posacenere, stringendo forte le labbra e cercando di ricacciare in gola quel principio di lacrime. Non se le poteva permettere. Si guardò intorno un’ultima volta prima di incamminarsi verso la propria auto. Che stupida, sperava davvero che la considerasse? Ormai doveva convivere con quel pensiero, doveva farsene una ragione.

_“Clarke!”_

Si voltò di scatto sentendo quella voce che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille. Aveva pensato tante volte a cosa dirle in quel momento, ma riuscì solo a sorridere, continuando a fissare quegli occhi verdi che le erano mancati così tanto.

_“Pensavo che non venissi più”_ le disse con la voce rotta dall’emozione.

_“Sono rimasta a fissarti per le ultime quattro sigarette, non sapevo che fare”_ ammise impacciata.

Si guardarono in imbarazzo, prima di ridacchiare per l’assurdità di quel momento.

_“Ti devo delle spiegazioni, ho pensato tanto in questi giorni a tutto quello che dovevo dirti”_ iniziò Clarke, desiderosa di togliersi quel masso dal cuore. Ne cercò lo sguardo, trovandola ancora più bella di come la ricordasse. _“Ma non so davvero da dove cominciare”_ era davvero rimasta senza parole.

  _“Io…”_ si era dimenticata tutti quei discorsi, quegli occhi e quel sorriso l’avevano distratta. Tutto il resto non importava più _“… ti amo”_

Ecco, l’aveva detto. Finalmente aveva avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo ad alta voce. Fino ad ora l’aveva solo pensato, non aveva avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo nemmeno nei suoi discorsi con Leo. Si sentì leggera dopo tanto tempo, era scomparso il macigno che le schiacciava il cuore, si era liberata dell’ultimo inutile strato.

_“Lo so”_ le rispose lei con il suo sorriso storto, quello che l’aveva accolta tante volte. _“Ce ne hai messo di tempo”_ continuando a fissarla in quel modo ambiguo.

_“Lo sapevi?”_ stupita, come se fosse arrivata una secchiata d’acqua gelida addosso.

_“Da quando sei crollata a piangere nel mio letto”_ sorrise a pensare a quella notte in albergo, era stata così dolce.

_“Ma…”_ Clarke continuava a non capire. Cercava di mettere insieme tutte quelle informazioni, senza arrivare a una soluzione.

_“Eri tu a non vederlo e a continuare a far finta di niente”_ Lexa continuò a spiegarle la sua versione dei fatti con calma.

_“Almeno ho dato retta al mio istinto, appena ho visto che con te si stava trasformando in altro ho bloccato il matrimonio”_ aveva incassato il colpo della sua mancanza.

_“La tua amica me l’ha detto, questo mi consola”_ continuava a rimanere a distanza di sicurezza, mentre Clarke scalpitava davanti a lei, ma le mani erano bene in vista e ferme. _“Vedo che non ti tremano più le mani”_ continuò con dolcezza.

_“Da quanto… si insomma, da quando siamo state insieme… forse posso riprendere a operare”_ le disse contenta e facendo mezzo passo in avanti. Lexa rimase ferma sul posto e alle sue parole sorrise ancora, ripensando alle sue mani sul suo corpo e alla sua presa sicura. Le aveva osservate tante volte mentre riposava, notando le più piccole sfumature, i rilievi, le cicatrici, i gesti involontari. Si era innamorata di quelle mani che le avevano donato una conoscenza più profonda di sé stessa. Si era davvero innamorata del modo in cui Clarke le parlava dei suoi sentimenti con il suo tocco. Un linguaggio dei segni che era riservato solo a lei, qualcosa di tutto suo. Unico. Loro.

_“Sono venuta per salutarti, parto tra qualche giorno”_ era arrivato il momento più difficile per Lexa. Aveva ponderato tutto con attenzione dall’apertura di quella lettera, ma trovarsela davanti non era la stessa cosa. In camera sua era stato tutto più semplice.

_“Vai in vacanza?”_ sapeva che non si trattava di quello, ma ci stava sperando. Sognare non le costava nulla.

_“Mi hanno presa Clarke. Grazie al corso che abbiamo fatto mi hanno accettata allo zoo”_ le disse cercando di nascondere la gioia eccessiva, ma alla fine il suo sorriso esplose così luminoso. Avevano raggiunto quell’obiettivo insieme, era una conquista di entrambe.

Clarke sorrise di rimando, felice per lei, prima di capire veramente cosa stava succedendo. _“E per quanto rimarrai là?”_ era a ore di aereo di distanza, dalla parte opposta del paese.

Così lontana. Non erano le distanze a preoccuparla, ma quello sguardo malinconico che non si spostava da lei.

_“Sei mesi, forse di più se riesco a farmi assumere appena dopo la laurea”_ continuava a dirle quei particolari con calma, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi. Si stava sforzando di continuare a seguire i suoi piani, ma quelle pozze verdi la stavano tradendo.

_“Sono contenta per te”_ aveva gli occhi lucidi, sapeva cosa significava per lei tutto quello. E cosa invece comportava quella scelta.

Solo in quel momento Lexa si permise di avvicinarsi e di abbracciarla forte _“Grazie di tutto”_

Clarke la strinse gustandosi ogni momento di quel contatto, le era mancato tantissimo il suo profumo e il suo calore. Le accarezzò i capelli, ritrovando quell’odore di shampoo così familiare in cui si era crogiolata tante volte. Si girò appena, andando a cercare le sue labbra per un bacio, ma Lexa si voltò di lato all’ultimo secondo.

Di nuovo uno scarto a destra che fece schiantare le sue labbra all’angolo della bocca.

Di nuovo quel destino a prendersi gioco di lei.

_“Non posso, Clarke”_ con tono grave e carico di tutte le sue decisioni.

_“Sono arrivata tardi, vero?”_

Lexa scosse la testa e si staccò un po’ per guardarla in viso, ma continuava a tenerla tra le braccia. _“Non è per questo, ti avrei aspettata”_ strinse la sua camicia tra le dita per trovare coraggio. _“Mi ami, ma non ti sei mai fidata di me, non mi hai mai raccontato nulla di te di personale”_ si prese una pausa, faceva male anche a lei. _“Io sapevo benissimo di essere l’amante di turno, sapevo di Niylah, ma tu non mi hai mai raccontato cosa ti stava succedendo. Non ho mai voluto forzare le cose, ma non ti sei mai mossa in quel senso. Mi hai tenuta fuori dalla tua vita”_ prese un altro respiro prima di sfogarsi del tutto. _“Tu sai molte cose di me, io non so nemmeno qual è il tuo colore preferito o se riesci a stare senza una sigaretta in mano”_ finì con un sorriso tirato.

_“E’ il verde…”_ lo disse piano, continuando a fissare i suoi occhi.

Lexa sorrise imbarazzata, aveva capito a che si riferiva. _“Scema, come sempre”_ la strinse un po’ di più e le diede un bacio delicato sulla guancia.

_“Buona fortuna, Clarke”_ e la lasciò andare.

Alla bionda si spezzò il cuore mentre la guardava allontanarsi verso il punto da cui era arrivata. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di replicare.

Aveva ragione. Aveva fottutamente ragione.

E a volte amare significa saper lasciare andare quando è il momento.

Quello era il momento.

Il suo momento.  
   
 

\---

 

Clarke tornò all’auto e pianse tutto il dolore che le era rimasto incastrato nel cuore fino a quel momento. Si sentiva vuota. Che stupido scherzo le aveva riservato il destino: l’aveva aiutata a sistemare proprio quel curriculum che l’avrebbe portata lontana da lei. Lexa, invece, l’aveva aiutata a mettere insieme i pezzi per correre dalla parte opposta.

Non erano i chilometri a fare male, ma le strade opposte che avevano imboccato.

Lexa aveva scelto per entrambe, si era presa un mese per ponderare bene ogni cosa e non aveva avuto cedimenti. La stava ammirando davvero. Aveva scelto la sua strada, la sua felicità.

Lei non ne era stata capace, che stupida.

Per lei era ancora tutto così poco chiaro, ma ripensando a cosa le aveva detto Lexa aveva aperto gli occhi.

Si rese conto che i suoi silenzi avevano corroso lentamente il suo rapporto con Niylah e ucciso sul nascere quello che poteva avere con lei. Negli ultimi anni non aveva fatto altro che chiudersi nel suo guscio, incurante di ciò che le passava intorno. Il mondo esterno non era affar suo e poteva schivare tutto con semplicità. Ora si era fatta travolgere da qualcosa di imprevisto che aveva mandato all’aria il suo schema perfetto e finalmente aveva visto davvero come stavano le cose.

Clarke si sentì come il cerbiatto abbagliato dai fari di un’auto, incapace di muoversi mentre la vita la investiva.

Ora aveva la certezza di averle sfondato il cofano nell’impatto e di essere sopravvissuta.

A pezzi.

Distrutta, ma viva.

Le faceva male. Forse aveva provato un dolore simile solo quando aveva realizzato la morte del padre anni prima, quando, sovrappensiero, era entrata in casa salutandolo dopo il funerale.

L’accolse il silenzio e le crollò tutto addosso.

E ora era ancora il silenzio ad accogliere i suoi ultimi pensieri, fissando il vuoto alla ricerca di qualcosa di sensato. Poteva solo darsi della stupida per tutto quello che aveva fatto. E per quello che non aveva fatto.  
 

Aveva ancora le chiavi del suo vecchio appartamento. Le aveva tenute nella borsa e in fondo non era ancora così tardi e poteva permettersi di dare a Nylah ciò che le doveva. Lo aveva promesso a Raven e se l’era ripromesso ogni giorno.

Passare nel vialetto di casa le sembrava così strano, pareva passato un secolo e l’erba era già alta. A Niylah mancava totalmente il pollice verde, quello toccava a lei. Le luci erano accese, ma lei poteva essere fuori. Aveva ricevuto quell’invito settimane fa e l’aveva ignorata. Come avrebbe dovuto presentarsi davanti a lei?

Fece solo un respiro profondo prima di infilare la chiave nella serratura, la girò lentamente, aveva paura di fare rumore. Aveva paura di svegliare tutti i ricordi di quel gesto.

La porta si aprì senza problemi. Tutto come promesso.

Si guardò intorno cercando tutto e niente, non sapeva cosa voleva vedere veramente.

_“Clarke, sei tu?”_ la voce incredula di Niylah arrivava dalla cucina. Ormai aveva perso le speranze.

Clarke era rimasta lì, impietrita davanti all’ingresso, con un aspetto davvero orribile. Vedendola spuntare con lo strofinaccio in mano e quell’aria da cuoca impacciata le scappò un sorriso.

La cucina non era il suo forte.

Il tecnico di laboratorio non aveva fatto nulla per nascondere il pianto disperato di un’ora prima o la sua attuale condizione. Ora che sa la trovava davanti non gliene fregava davvero nulla. Si sentiva bene senza corazza, tra le sue ferite fresche.

_“Come stai? Hai fame?”_ cercò di levarsi dall’impaccio di quel momento.

_“Sono stata davvero una stronza con te e tu continui a essere gentile? Sei davvero masochista”_ provò a scherzare.

_“Lo so, ma non posso farci nulla”_ ammise con sincerità.

_“Non mi merito il tuo perdono, ma ti devo delle scuse”_ Clarke chiuse la porta e iniziò a parlare. Aveva paura che, se non avesse iniziato in quel momento, non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  _“Sono stata una stupida a non parlarti subito di quello che mi passava per la testa e… per Lexa”_ la ferita era ancora troppo fresca per dire quel nome senza contraccolpi.

_“Stai con lei ora?”_ pregò che le notizie di Raven fossero veritiere.

_“No”_ un sorriso triste. _“L’ho aiutata a sistemare il curriculum e l’hanno presa per un tirocinio dall’altra parte del paese. Ci siamo salutate poco fa”_ le bruciava doverlo ammettere, soprattutto davanti a lei, ma doveva farlo. _“Mi ha mandata a quel paese con classe e mi ha fatto capire alcune cose”_

_“Capisco”_ aveva incassato il colpo nonostante il sollievo di saperla sola. _“La ami?”_

_“Si”_ non esitò un solo istante.

Niylah dovette sedersi sul divano, quella notizia l’aveva stroncata e non sapeva più come dissimulare il nervosismo. Se l’aspettava, in fondo un mese di silenzio poteva voler dire solo una cosa.   _“Già… sei sparita per un mese senza cercarmi, avrei dovuto capirlo da sola”_ non si risparmiò la rabbia. _“L’ultima volta a chi pensavi? A me o a lei?”_ la risvegliò un retrogusto acido a quel ricordo.

_“A te, solo a te”_ rispose con altrettanta decisione. _“Non sono mai stata con te pensando a lei. Non ti avrei mai fatto una cosa del genere”_ si morse il labbro cercando le parole giuste _. “Tu sei unica”_ solo quest’ultima frase le uscì con tono delicato. Forse non glielo aveva detto abbastanza prima, ma lo pensava veramente. Non aveva mai osato metterla in discussione per un’altra. Aveva messo in discussione il proprio ruolo in quella relazione con Nylah, ma mai lei.

_“Non mi pare di essere così insostituibile”_ con sarcasmo. _“Cosa ho sbagliato con te?”_ le chiese rassegnata. Non l’aveva sostituita, ma l’aveva evitata per tanto.

Le scappò una risata e scosse la testa. _“Tu non hai fatto niente, temo di aver fatto tutto da sola”_. Clarke si mise seduta dal lato opposto del divano. _“Sai, ho sempre creduto che tu mi guardassi con pietà, vedendo in me qualcosa di rotto e irreparabile. Ti prendevi cura di me mentre io non sapevo che fare della mia vita. Mi ero persa e tu mi hai sempre riportato sulla giusta strada. Hai tenuto insieme i miei pezzi anche quando andavo a fondo. Mi sentivo in colpa per non poter essere alla tua altezza. Tu sei sempre stata perfetta, Niylah. Sempre a fare o dire la cosa giusta al momento giusto”_ deglutì rumorosamente, cercando il coraggio per quell’ultima confessione. _“Ero tanto arrabbiata con te, con me… con tutto. Poi arriva questa ragazzina che mi guarda con i suoi occhioni sgranati e mi tratta come se non avessi un passato”_ guardò davanti a sé sospirando profondamente _“ed eccomi lì a essere nuova, a convincermi di essere veramente come mi vede lei e addio ai tremori”._

_“Non ho mai pensato che tu fossi rotta. Te lo dico di nuovo, per me sei perfetta così come sei. Te l’ho sempre detto: prendo la tua interezza, non solo i pregi”_ Niylah si infervorò nel dire quelle parole, anche ora ci credeva, anche ora l’avrebbe scelta. _“Non sono perfetta, Clarke, tengo solo a te. E quando ami una persona, fai tutto ciò che è in tuo potere per farla star bene… almeno per me è così e credo di averlo dimostrato”_

La guardò cercandone lo sguardo e annuì. _“L’hai dimostrato tante di quelle volte da farmi incazzare”_ le scappò una risata nervosa. _“Ho sempre pensato che mi mancasse qualcosa, dopo l’incidente di mio padre è cambiato tutto. Non mi sono accorta che era tutto qui, dentro di me”_ si prese una pausa per prendere fiato. _“Io non lo vedevo, ero troppo arrabbiata con te, per le tue cure, per vedere veramente come stavano le cose. L’ho visto solo ora… con lei”_ portandosi una mano al petto con forza.

_“Non hai mai guardato oltre il tuo naso, Clarke. Lo sappiamo tutti. Io, Raven e tutte le tue amiche”_ finalmente aveva potuto dirle quanto era stata egoista in quegli anni. _“Hai sempre pensato al tuo dolore e ai tremori alle mani. Ai sogni persi… non ti sei mai accorta di altro che non riguardasse te direttamente”_ sbottò con rabbia, ora se la poteva concedere. Aveva fatto tutto da sola senza dirle mai nulla. _“Perché non me l’hai detto prima, Clarke? Perché mi hai sempre tenuta fuori da tutto? Cazzo! Ero qui per te!”_ una lacrima le solcò il viso, non se n’era accorta, ma iniziava a cedere sotto tutto quelle emozioni accumulate nell’ultimo periodo.

Clarke incassò il colpo. Quanto era stata stronza. _“Non lo so Niylah… me ne sono resa conto solo ora. Pensavo… pensavo che tu non lo vedessi”_

A Niylah scappò una risata amara _“Non lo vedevo? Clarke sei il mio mondo… io ti ho sempre lasciato spazio, ma ho sempre visto tutti i tuoi cambiamenti. Con il matrimonio forse ho spinto troppo, ma mi sembrava giusto improvvisare ogni tanto e uscire dai tuoi schemi. Esisto anch’io…”_ terminò quel discorso con un sussurro. Non era più tanto convinta di esistere in quella relazione.

Clarke si guardò le mani e le venne in mente l’anello. Prese qualcosa dalla borsa e le allungò il cofanetto. _“Forse questo è giusto che lo tenga tu”_

_“No Clarke, quello è tuo”_ secca.

Si voltò a osservarla, quegli occhi nocciola continuavano a guardarla con dolcezza e sempre in quel modo speciale. Clarke sentì accelerare il cuore e gli occhi diventarle lucidi.

_“Smettila”_ stizzita.

_“Cosa?”_ Niylah non capiva che stava facendo, oltre a raccogliere i cocci di sé stessa.

_“Smettila di guardarmi così”_ si sciolse in un sorriso dolce.

_“Così come?”_ aveva capito e seguì quel piccolo rituale _._

_“Come se fossi importante”_

_“Lo sei e lo sarai sempre. Sarò sempre dalla tua parte Clarke”_ con il tono più dolce che avesse mai sentito.

Clarke si mise a piangere e ci mise un po’ prima di calmarsi. _“Non mi hai fatto l’unica domanda importante. Non mi hai chiesto se ti amo ancora”_

Niylah si massaggiò vigorosamente il collo e strinse le labbra prima di rispondere. _“Non te l’ho chiesto perché ho paura della risposta”_

_“Osa”_ facendole un sorrisetto storto. Aveva davvero voglia di scherzare in quel momento? Si sentiva una stupida, eppure doveva alleviare la tensione in qualche modo.

Clarke era una scema, lo era sempre stata, osava scherzare anche ora mentre tutto andava a pezzi. Se doveva affondare, voleva farlo con orgoglio, o almeno questo è quello che si era sempre raccontata. In realtà se la faceva sotto come tutti, solo era troppo codarda per vedere e farsi vedere.

Niylah chiuse gli occhi.

Nero.

_“Mi ami ancora?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci alla fine dei sei mesi. Avevo pensato di terminarla così, nel dubbio, ma poi ho sentito il richiamo del settimo capitolo. Qui Clarke finalmente spiega le sue ragioni, potete insultarla quanto volete :P


	7. Sei mesi dopo

Sei mesi.  
  
Le erano bastati sei mesi per radere al suolo tutto quello che aveva costruito negli ultimi anni.  
  
Pochi mesi per farsi amare da lei, per innamorarsi e per perderla per un errore.  
  
Vederla andar via e ripromettersi di realizzare i propri sogni.  
  
Sei mesi per ferire la persona più importante della propria vita e per farsi lasciare.  
  
Pochi minuti per litigare con Raven e sentirsi dire che non meritava ciò che aveva, che non lo sapeva apprezzare. Rendersi conto di essere un’egoista per tutti.  
  
Vedersi rifiutare e vederla uscire con la sua migliore amica. Perdere le uniche persone con cui poter parlare.  
  
Ricominciare da sé stessa, prendersi cura di un gatto e trovarsi una casa, un buco in cui stare da sola e finalmente pensare a mente lucida.  
  
Pochi mesi per morire di gelosia e capire che si è lasciato andare qualcosa di veramente importante, la donna che voleva al suo fianco.  
  
Sei mesi per riallacciare contatti e chiedere perdono. Ritrovare un affetto a forza di messaggi e chiamate notturne, di occhiaie date dal fuso orario e dagli orari improbabili. Chilometri di distanza, paletti messi, fiducia persa e nuove verità.  
  
Ricominciare da zero mettendosi in gioco, apprezzare quello che si era solo intravisto, raccontarsi per ore senza giudizi, farsi promesse, mandarsi foto di gatti rossi e lontre.  
   
  
Sei mesi per dimenticarla, per togliersela dalla pelle e dalla testa.  
  
Insomma, sei mesi del cazzo.  
   
  
Aveva impiegato così tanto a disintossicarsi dalle vecchie abitudini e dai silenzi, aiutata da una voce amica.  
  
Sei mesi di studio e sacrifici, ricominciare a operare, salvare vite, sangue sulle mani e insuccessi. Ricominciare a prendere la propria vita in mano, i propri sogni.  
  
Tempo per digerire di non essere più la stessa persona, abituarsi ai cambiamenti e a un nuovo modo di essere.  
  
Sei mesi per essere nuove e camminare a testa alta. Sei mesi per far pace con Abby e spiegarle il motivo dei suoi sogni infranti, riallacciare i rapporti con Octavia e le altre per spiegarle il suo punto di vista.  
  
Vederla tornare perché con lei non è la stessa cosa, perché di Clarke ne esiste una sola.  
  
Pochi attimi per veder andare in fumo un’amicizia di anni, Raven non l’aveva presa bene.  
  
Cinque minuti per andare a portare un fiore sulla sua tomba, dopo tanto tempo. Guardarsi allo specchio e ritrovare i suoi occhi e non sentirsi più sola.  
  
Due mesi per parlare e dirsi tutto, anche quando fa male. Un solo sguardo per innamorarsi di nuovo e mettersi a nudo. Tutto il tempo che serve per curare le ferite e lasciarsi ferire solo per recuperare la sua fiducia. Tutta sé stessa per dimostrare di meritarla di nuovo.  
   
  
E ancora sei stramaledettissimi mesi per aspettare il Natale come bambini, perché l’avrebbe rivista.  
  
Perché sarebbero andate a bere insieme.  
  
Perché le mancava da morire.  
   
  
Sei mesi e lei era lì, bella come sempre. Lexa era cresciuta e con il viso segnato dalla stanchezza, ma con il fascino di uno sguardo vissuto. L’innocenza era sparita, lasciando spazio a quel pizzico di furbizia che la rendeva più adulta e desiderabile. Era cambiata, anche se aveva ancora lo stesso profumo: sempre lo stesso shampoo. Si era tagliata un po’ i capelli ed era dimagrita, ma il sorriso era sempre lo stesso.  
  
Raggiante.  
  
L’aveva accolta così, con un sorriso e braccia aperte, prima di stritolarla in un abbraccio e pretendere le coccole di mesi d’astinenza. Clarke se l’era stretta al petto, lasciandola lì per tutto il tempo che desiderava. Ne avevano bisogno entrambe, era stato tutto così difficile da lontano, ma la distanza aveva curato le ferite e posto rimedio agli errori.  
  
_“Sai di buono, non fumi più?”_ la prese in giro, accoccolandosi meglio sulla sua spalla.  
  
_“Solo due al giorno, sono diventata brava”_  
  
_“Ecco perché hanno messo bufere di neve in questo periodo”_ ridacchiò, per poi staccarsi un po’ e guardarla negli occhi. _“Ciao”_ le stampò un bacio affettuoso e prolungato sulla guancia.  
  
_“Ciao a te. Come stai?”_ a Clarke scoppiava il cuore nel petto per l’emozione.  
  
_“Felice e tu?”_  
  
_“Non posso lamentarmi”_ scherzosa.  
  
_“Birra?”_  
  
_“E me lo chiedi? Pensavo avessi ordinato nell’attesa”_ ancora risate.  
  
_“Non so se hai cambiato gusti in questi mesi”_ la prese in giro, appoggiandosi un po’ a lei. Le era mancata la sua presenza fisica, il contatto.  
  
Presero l’ordinazione e si misero sedute al tavolo del pub, il loro pub, dove tutto era iniziato, ormai lo avevano ribattezzato come il loro luogo preferito. Erano rimaste in silenzio dopo quel saluto, avevano passato quei minuti a osservarsi e constatare come erano cambiate nel tempo.  
  
Clarke aveva passato il primo mese di distacco a cercare di riallacciare i rapporti: vederla partire era stato traumatico e non riusciva a darsi pace. Dopo il chiarimento con Nylah era rimasta sola, la sua ragazza era rimasta troppo ferita da tutto il suo caos e l’aveva lasciata andare. Nonostante Clarke avesse ammesso di amarla ancora. In fondo, chi sarebbe rimasto con qualcuno che aveva appena detto di amare un’altra? Davvero pensava che si sarebbe accontentata di non essere l’unica?  Niylah era completamente sparita dalla sua vita, la rivide un mese dopo, per caso, a scambiarsi baci dolci con Raven davanti a un locale.  
  
Si sentì tradita da entrambe, Raven la evitava dall’ultimo litigio. Passò quella sera a pensare a tutti i suoi errori, alle sue mancanze, a cosa aveva fatto tra una sigaretta e l’altra. La colpa era solo sua: la sua amica aveva sempre avuto una sintonia particolare con lei. Che stupida che era stata. Aveva perso le donne più importanti della sua vita, anche Lexa.  
  
Già, Lexa, chissà come se la stava passando allo zoo? Ormai il danno era fatto con lei, non poteva andar peggio. Era ora di chiedere perdono.  
  
Lexa ne valeva davvero la pena.  
  
Avevano passato gli ultimi mesi a parlare al telefono, mandarsi messaggi, foto, e finalmente a ridere un po’. Si erano riscoperte ad avere tanto in comune, dalla situazione di solitudine in un ambiente nuovo, agli interessi. Avevano passato ore a parlare e adesso si erano rinchiuse nella loro bolla di silenzio.  
  
Un silenzio caldo e confortevole. Familiare.  
  
_“Mi sei mancata”_ era stata Lexa a cedere.  
  
_“Anche tu”_ Clarke sorrise imbarazzata, rossa in viso. _“Allora come passerai le vacanze, hai deciso?”_  
  
_“Sarò dai miei fino a gennaio, poi non so. Devo sistemare la tesi prima di tornare a Portland”_ sbuffò un po’ sistemandosi i capelli dietro l’orecchio. La tesi la stava stressando un po’.  
  
_“Tuo padre sarà contentissimo”_ ridacchiò, Woods si era lamentato spesso della lontananza della figlia.  
  
_“Si deve rassegnare, sono lo spirito libero della famiglia”_ scoppiò a ridere. _“E con Niylah come va? Non te lo chiedo da un po’”_ sinceramente interessata.  
  
_“Stiamo cercando di darci una seconda possibilità, però la vedo spiazzata”_ scoppiò a ridere.  
  
_“Troppa sincerità fa male?”_  
  
Aveva fatto un patto con Niylah: sincerità assoluta su tutto. Avevano già mandato a rotoli la loro relazione per la mancanza di dialogo, se volevano riprovarci, doveva essere con nuove regole. Clarke non voleva tenerla legata a sé per il gusto di averla o per necessità, aveva imparato a stare da sola e non le dispiaceva. Le era mancata davvero, si era resa conto che continuava a pensare a lei come alla donna che voleva al suo fianco. Lexa le era rimasta nel DNA, le circolava nel sangue, le aveva mostrato chi poteva essere, ma non era il loro momento e chissà se mai lo sarebbe stato.  
  
Lexa era stata chiara e coerente nella sua decisione e Clarke l’apprezzava ancora di più per questo.  
  
Ci aveva messo mesi a farsene una ragione.  
  
E ora eccole lì.  
  
_“Un po’, non è abituata alla mia opinione su tutto. Secondo me rimpiange i vecchi tempi”_ terminò con un sorriso storto.  
  
Lexa rise e scosse la testa _“La stai stordendo di parole! Hai sconvolto anche me”_  
  
_“Ma tu eri prevenuta”_ sbuffò per poi sorseggiare la sua birra. _“E che mi racconti della vita fuori dallo zoo, ultimamente sei stata vaga”_  
  
Lexa la guardò sorniona, indecisa se ammetterlo o meno davanti a lei. _“Posso dire che continuano a piacermi le bionde”_ a bassa voce, aspettando una sua reazione. Clarke la guardò interrogativa, per poi farle un sorrisino furbo, farsi in avanti con il busto appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo come una vera sbruffona.  
  
_“Allora ho fatto qualcosa di buono. Voglio sapere tutto! Come si chiama? Cosa fa? Di dov’è?”_ la incalzò con tutte quelle domande.  
  
La mora non poteva ammettere che aveva cercato in tutte qualcosa di lei, perché non riusciva a togliersela dalla testa. Aveva passato mesi a pensare alle loro notti insieme e al lavoro in laboratorio, nonostante tutto il male la cercava ancora. Quando aveva iniziato a mandarle messaggi per parlare l’aveva evitata, tutta la rabbia che era stata schiacciata dalla razionalità, scoppiò in ritardo a chilometri di distanza. Si era sforzata di trovare una ragione solida per lasciarla andare e non colare a picco in quel casino, ma il cuore aveva reclamato i suoi spazi.  
  
Una sera si lasciò tentare da un messaggio con una foto buffa di Leo in braccio a lei.  
  
Ne seguirono tanti altri, fino alle telefonate infinite a fine turno per litigare e farsi spiegare tutto nei dettagli. Clarke arrivò a implorarla in lacrime, ormai esausta, spiegandole esattamente ciò che rappresentava per lei. Lexa ne rimase confusa, non si immaginava di trovarla così debole e allo sbando. Finalmente le aveva aperto il suo cuore e ci aveva visto così tanta tristezza.  
  
Aveva pensato a cosa voleva veramente da una relazione e non avrebbe dato a Clarke una seconda possibilità, non in quelle condizioni. Per quanto fosse sinceramente innamorata di lei, non era la persona con cui avrebbe voluto costruire qualcosa. La bionda era tornata chiedendole aiuto, come quella sera in albergo, si era messa a nudo per lei sforzandosi di cambiare e parlare a cuore aperto.  
  
Poteva esserle amica, questo poteva farlo.  
  
Teneva davvero a lei, da sempre.  
  
In poco tempo diventò una presenza importante.  
  
Finalmente aveva avuto prova delle sue intuizioni, quegli occhi azzurri nascondevano un vero tesoro sotto a quell’ombra che si portava addosso.  
  
La sua Clarke. Non avrebbe più permesso a nessuno di portargliela via.  
  
_“Si chiama Costia, biologa. Siamo uscite qualche volta ed è di Portland”_ rispose in modo sintetico, continuando a guardarla trattenendo le risate mentre le forniva l’identikit. Non sapeva come l’avrebbe presa o come avrebbe reagito a quella notizia. Clarke rimase un po’ spiazzata per poi sorriderle con affetto.  
  
Lexa era lì, era tornata e stavano parlando davvero. Non le interessava di tutto il resto, la vedeva contenta e quella era l’unica cosa importante. Certo, era difficile pensare di essere stata rimpiazzata dalla prima biondina di passaggio, ma doveva farsene una ragione. Passarono il resto della serata a passeggiare per il centro e parlare, scherzando e ridendo come se non fosse mai successo niente, continuando a finire una addosso all’altra alla prima occasione. Avevano trovato la loro dimensione.  
  
_“Ok, Cenerentola deve tornare alla sua carrozza”_ scherzò Clarke guardando il cellulare, era tardi e doveva passare da Niylah. Glielo aveva promesso. Lexa la guardò un po’ per poi buttarsi tra le sue braccia e stringerla forte, facendola ridere. _“Forse mi hai incrinato una costola, guarda che non scappo”_  
  
_“Sicura?”_ la fissava con i suoi occhioni verdi, in cerca di rassicurazioni. Aveva paura di perdere quello che aveva appena riconquistato.  
  
_“Mi devi un’altra uscita prima della tua partenza, non osare sparire”_ rilanciò la bionda con una finta sicurezza.  
  
_“Non potrei mai, offri tu?”_ continuarono a scherzare, in quell’abbraccio che aveva il sapore di casa.  
  
_“Ci sentiamo domani?”_ con il suo tono più dolce.  
  
_“Certo, buonanotte Clarke”_ si limitò a sorridere con tranquillità a quella promessa.  
  
_“Notte Lexa”_ e le diede un bacio dolce sulla guancia. Si guardarono ancora un po’ con nostalgia, Clarke le prese la mano e le accarezzò delicatamente il dorso con il pollice. Lexa le sorrise impacciata prima di andarsene, qualcosa le aveva smosso il cuore.  
  
Le erano mancate le sue mani.  
  
Le era mancata lei.  
  
La mora si chiese se c’era altro sotto, un sentimento a cui non voleva dare ascolto, ma si sorprese a voler raccontare tutto a Costia subito dopo, condividere con lei quel bel momento. La biondina di Portland le mancava davvero. Qualcosa era cambiato e le piaceva la piega che aveva preso.  
  
 

\---

  
  
Clarke si sentiva strana, quasi euforica, ma non ne capiva il motivo. Si era tolta un grosso peso dal petto: Lexa sembrava felice e usciva con una ragazza. Bionda. Questo… la faceva sentire in pace col mondo.  
  
Arrivò a casa di Niylah con il cuore leggero, la trovò appisolata sul divano, davanti alla tv. La svegliò con un bacio delicato sulla fronte.  
  
_“Sveglia dormigliona”_  
  
Mugugnò qualcosa in risposta prima di riaprire gli occhi e trovarsela di fronte con un sorriso raggiante. Aveva addosso un profumo diverso dal solito e storse il naso.  
  
_“Sei stata con lei?”_  
  
_“Si perché? Te l’avevo detto”_ rispose con calma.  
  
_“Hai il suo odore addosso”_ non lo poteva sopportare, la gelosia tornava a logorarla.  
  
_“Ah giusto, me la sono fatta sul tavolo del pub mentre tutti applaudivano"_ con sarcasmo. Si prese un momento per osservarla e capire che le stesse passando per la testa. Si accovacciò di fronte a lei, mentre Nylah continuava a starsene sdraiata con il viso imbronciato, e le accarezzò la guancia con dolcezza.  
  
_“E’ mia amica, è una persona importante per me e lo sarà sempre. Lo sai”_ continuò ad accarezzarle i capelli con gesti lenti. _“Non ti sto nascondendo nulla, mi ha solo abbracciata”_ con tono dolce. _“Mi ha aiutata tanto in questi mesi e mi è mancata. E’ stata solo una bella serata”_  
  
Appoggiò la fronte sulla sua e la guardò negli occhi _“Ora sono qui, con la mia bionda preferita”_  
  
Niylah rimase un po’ in silenzio e prese un bel respiro cercando di calmare la gelosia che le pulsava nelle tempie. _“Ok ok, per questa volta ti credo”_ burbera nei modi.  
  
_“Brava ragazzona”_ la prese in giro, quello era il modo in cui la chiamava Raven, il loro modo speciale, prima da amiche e poi da amanti. Clarke odiava quel soprannome e non era un segreto per nessuno.  
  
_“Daiii, quanto me la vuoi far pesare?”_ Nylah nascose il viso dietro un cuscino.  
  
_“Finchè ne ho voglia”_ ridacchiò ancora prima di toglierle il cuscino dalle mani e appoggiare un bacio dolce sulle labbra. Un secondo e un terzo.  
  
_“Ma non ti ho detto la cosa più importante… Lexa sta uscendo con una ragazza conosciuta a Portland”_ sorridendo sorniona, il gossip la metteva sempre di buonumore, soprattutto quando poteva portare buone notizie.  
  
Niylah la guardò storta, quello non voleva dir nulla, ma almeno aveva fatto lo sforzo di andare avanti. Lo avevano fatto entrambe e forse ora erano lì anche grazie a Lexa. Le sembrava diversa dal solito e, colta dalla curiosità, si raddrizzò e le fece cenno di sedersi sulle sue ginocchia. _“Vieni qui”_  
  
Clarke si mise a cavalcioni su di lei continuando a guardarla negli occhi. _“Quindi, che intenzioni hai?”_  
  
_“Cattivissime”_ sorrise divertita per poi guardarla in quel modo speciale, tutto suo.  
  
_“Non vale se mi guardi così”_ le prese il viso tra le mani e la guardò per qualche istante, perdendosi in quegli occhi nocciola. Il cuore le batteva all’impazzata e non riusciva più a contenere quello strano calore che le si irradiava nel petto. _“Ti amo, ragazzona”_ la baciò con dolcezza.   
  
Niylah sgranò gli occhi _“Clar-“_   ma non ebbe il tempo di lamentarsi, perché la sua ragazza le aveva tappato la bocca con un altro bacio. Rideva e continuava a baciarla senza prendere respiro, perché era lì che voleva stare. Finirono per fare l’amore, lasciando fuori tutto il resto.  
  
Era la prima volta per loro due da quando avevano ricominciato a frequentarsi.  
  
La prima volta che Clarke aveva ammesso di amarla.  
  
C’erano andate piano, aveva cercato di rassicurarla e si era lasciata testare in tutto. Era sotto esame e lo sapeva, ma non le importava finché quello sguardo continuava a posarsi su di lei.  
  
Era davvero un nuovo inizio e non voleva farsi scappare l’occasione per nessun motivo al mondo.  
L’aveva scelta, questa volta ne era davvero sicura.  
   
  
Erano bastati sei mesi e due pozze verdi a farla crollare.  
  
E le erano serviti altri sei mesi per risorgere e potersi specchiare di nuovo in quegli occhi.  
   
  
Non sempre la persona perfetta arriva al momento giusto, ma se è quella giusta non passerà mai inosservata e scuoterà il tuo mondo. Ora Clarke ne era convinta. Non aveva capito quale occasione aveva colto di preciso, ma sapeva di non essersi fatta scappare il suo viaggio, anche a costo di stare in piedi tra la folla perdendo il posto in prima classe.  
  
Aveva la certezza di aver trovato un’ottima compagnia fino alla prossima fermata.  
  
Non si sentiva più come il cerbiatto abbagliato dai fari.  
  
Ora era alla guida e con la musica a tutto volume.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Questa è la prima storia che scrivo su questo sito e sulle Clexa. Spero vi piaccia ;)  
> Buona lettura


End file.
